


How many times does an angel fall?

by Nihlyria



Series: Nova Universe [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, Doomy Doom, F/M, Fake Science, Gruesome Murder, Mental Abuse, Mind Control, Role Switch, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having learned the truth about his past, Sephiroth leave Shin-Ra to become a mercenary with his friend, Zack, leaving behind a heartbroken MP who's whole purpose in joining was to become just like idol. With his idol gone, what does Cloud have left? [Crisis Core is completely ignored, does not exist, never happened. Original game AU, coupled with bits of Dirge of Cerberus and Advent Children.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbreak

“Read this...” A book hit Zack in the chest, causing him to grunt a little from the force. He picked up the leather bound words and frowned by its worn look. Judging by its shape, it wasn't just a book, but a journal; an old one at that. Had this been what his friend had been searching for in that dusty old basement?

“Sephiroth, this is nuts, you know. You're not a monster, you're not like those things in the reactor. You're just as human as Cloud and I.” He commented, fidgeting as he looked at the man standing in front of him. Sephiroth frowned right back, before starting to pace a bit.

“Read it, Zack... Please. Read it and tell me what you think.” His voice slightly shook as his hair swished with each step, each turn. Zack couldn't help but be entranced by it, mostly because when the candle light hit it, it looked like strands of pure silver.

Feeling eyes on him, he snapped out of his trance and looked at his friend, giving a soft smile. “I'll read it, but give me a few days okay? I'm not a crazy speed reader like you. It'd take me years to read as much as you have in the past couple of days.” He scratched the back of his head a little. “Shit, Seph, how many books did you read in three days anyway?”

“At least 205.”

“And yeah no, how the hell did you pull that off?! Did you even sleep? You didn't sleep did you. Damn, Seph, I'll read this, you go sleep.”

“I can't sleep. Not until you're done.” He began his pacing again and it just called the black haired man to shake his head and open the journal.

“Oh so you're a December baby?” Zack grinned a little as he looked up, getting a blank stare back. “..... That means you were born in December.”

“I know what that means, but I don't see how that's important.”

“..... Have you never had a birthday party?”

“Why would you have a party for something that already happened?”

“Okay, that's it. Your next birthday, we're having a huge party.” Zack nodded in approval of his own idea, which garnished a sigh from the other man before a small tiny smile came to his lips.

Turning the page, the SOLDIER tilted his head a little and then looked back at Sephiroth, who was suddenly closer than he was a few seconds ago. “.... So we find this Lucrecia woman.”

“I've never heard of her until this journal.”

“I got to be honest, Sephiroth, I don't understand 90% of what I'm read. I don't speak science nerd like you and Clo-- Cloud! Yeah! That kid is a genius when it comes to this shit! Sometimes he gets on these random rambles about the Planet and Makou and whatever. I mean it's cute, such a tiny thing like him getting flustered over something as weird as a flower.” He chuckled a little, imagining the slight blond punching him in the arm for the tiny comment.

Closing the journal, he nodded in determination and motioned for Sephiroth to follow him. “Cloud should be at the inn. He should be done with his dinner with his mother. Oh!” Zack turned back to the slightly shorter man and smiled. “You said when we got here that you didn't have a hometown. According to this, your hometown is Nibelheim. So I guess, welcome home, Sephiroth.”

 

* * *

 

Sephiroth waited outside of the room, listening to Zack and Cloud talk quietly about Cloud's time with his mother; the blond being nervous and excited at the same time with each word. He smiled, wondering softly what it would be like to go home to his own mother, enduring the same questioning the small teen had.

 _You should have a girlfriend. An older one, one that would take care of_ you. Though he had to admit, he couldn't ever see the MP with a woman. Something about him just gave Sephiroth that feeling.

Shaking his head a little, he pushed off the wall and moved to the window to stare out over the town- his hometown- and let his mind wander. It explained why it was so familiar to him; why the smell of the mountains made him feel at ease. At the same time, everything made him cringe. What could his life have been if he had gotten to stay here? If this... Lucrecia woman had been in charge and not Hojo.

Hojo... He couldn't help the loathing in his heart for the man who claimed to be the paternal half of his genetics. It was all his fault. His fault he couldn't have a mother to go home to, his fault his hometown was nothing but the faint memory of a smell. How dare he take away everything. How dare he claim that he was his father! How dare he-

“Sir...?”

Sephiroth jerked at the soft voice and turned, looking down at the very fidgety blond, who's small thin fingers were carefully wrapped around the leather binding of that horrible journal.

“Did you read it...?”

“Yes sir...”

“Sephiroth, Cloud.... just call me Sephiroth...”

“O-o-okay si-- Sephiroth... I read it. All of it.” Cloud shifted in his place, a faint blush crawling onto his cheeks. He clearly looked like he didn't know what to do next, nervously looking back towards where Zack stood, the other just giving a smile of encouragement. Maybe that was what it was that made Sephiroth think Cloud would never have a girlfriend... How nervous and awkward he got around him, almost as if he had a crush on the General.

Sephiroth smiled softly and motioned towards the table in the room. “Let's sit, and you can tell me everything you think about it.” A tiny movement of blond bangs and the MP was hurrying to the table, quickly sitting and placing the journal down as if it was some sacred tome. Cloud continued to fidget with his clothes until the silver haired man sat.

“What I gathered from it, is that Lucrecia Crescent is your mother. Your real mother... I remember you said someone named Jenova was your mother when I asked about your parents...” He glanced at Zack again before continuing. “Jenova's just some weird creature they found in a Makou crystal.”

“The books say she's a 2000 year old Ancient.”

“But she isn't. An Ancient, I mean... none of the DNA tests Dr. Crescent did show a match to known Ancient DNA. She was on to something, her Chaos project is genius. I think she's way smarter than any of the scientist at Shin-Ra right now. If she still worked there, I would have probably switched to a science job instead of going for SOLDIER.” A soft squeak and then a slight cower in his seat, followed by a deep blush and Cloud Strife poked his fingers together. “Sorry... I ramble sometimes...”

Sephiroth shook his head a little and took a deep breath. “So if Jenova isn't an Ancient...”

“Then she's either the ancestor to modern humans or an infestation. Dr. Crescent went with infestation. See...” He opened the journal and pointed at a page. “'The splicing of cells without prompt or necessity has led me to believe that Jenova's cells are trying to replicate themselves in attempts of preservation in not only the original stratum, but the host's as well. However, this causes silence, making the host's DNA obsolete.' See? Infestation.”

“Wait hang on.” Zack scratched his head and sat on the bed. “Talk normal, Cloud. Silence? Cell splicing?”

“What it's saying is that the Jenova cells are forcing their way into human DNA and destroying, or turning off, certain parts.” Sephiroth announced in mild thought. Cloud nodded.

“And when those parts go silent, Jenova replaces them with her own cells, her own DNA. Sephiroth was born with her cells, but unlike previous attempts, his DNA and hers are in harmony.... at least for now.” Both older men looked at the young teen with a frown, causing him to shift and blush again. “I mean... um....”

“No, go on...”

“Well with too much contact with Jenova, she could control you... I think. Here at the end... Dr. Crescent was worried that she was being controlled before she stopped writing.”

“So problem solved. No interaction with the weird thing in the reactor!” Zack grinned and flopped onto the bed.

“I don't think it's that easy...” Cloud said softly, playing with the journal some. “The Gener- Sephiroth needs to learn how to over come it... But also to just accept it... It's probably her cells that give him all that strength and abilities...”

“So I leave Shin-Ra.”

“WHAT?!” the two practically jumped from their seats as Sephiroth closed his eyes, thinking more on his decision.

“I leave Shin-Ra. I start living for myself and not for a company.”

“Yeah okay.... I'm down with that. Makes sense. How else will you accept yourself, right?” Zack grinned. “You know, I could retire as well. We could become mercs. It'd be pretty fun.”

“NO!!” Sephiroth looked up at the small teen, frowning when he saw how visibly upset he was. “You can't! You just can't!”

“Cloud?”

“You're the greatest general Shin-Ra has ever seen! Youngest 1st Class SOLDIER in history! You can't just throw that away! You can't just leave it! That.... that isn't fair!”

“Isn't fair to whom?” Sephiroth's voice dripped with venom, causing Cloud to shrink back. “Isn't fair to all those who worship me like some petty idol? Or isn't fair to me who had to endure all of the pain and suffering that all of that gives me.”

“You.... you just can't....”

“You can come with us, Cloud.” Zack said softly, trying to diffuse the tension in the air. “We could be like a trio... A wolf pack.”

“No.... No! Why... Why would you agree to this?!” The blond ran out without his helmet, almost sounding like he was holding in a sob. Sephiroth stood and moved to close the door.

“He's heartbroken...” Zack mumbled, poking at a fuzzball on his trousers. “You're... sort of everything to him.”

“I shouldn't be...” The silver haired man sighed and turned to his friend. “We leave tomorrow. Start over.”

“Yeah okay... And Cloud?”

“Is on his own.”

 

* * *

 

Cloud was glad it was raining as he watched his best friend and his idol both prepare to leave. He couldn't help the tears of heartache and betrayal that rolled down his cheeks. His face was set in a glare as they loaded up the vehicle they had for the mission. What was he supposed to do now?

That journal... Maybe there were more like it. Maybe he could read more and figure out how to crack this whole Jenova thing. Maybe then Sephiroth would come back.

 

 

 


	2. Beginning of the Crisis

5 years later....

The explosion ripped through Midgar, shaking the city's plates and causing everyone to panic. AVALANCHE, the group was called, was at it again, causing trouble and now...

Now they had gone and blown up a reactor.

“Were there any SOLDIERs there?”

“If there were, you wouldn't be standing here...” Sephiroth tightened his ponytail some as he ignored the leader of the group threatening him with some cheap insults. “You asked. I stated... Why is it hard for you to accept you couldn't hold your own?”

“Just cuz you were hot stuff back then, doesn't make you hot stuff now!” Barret Wallace snapped at the shorter man, trying to hide how unnerved it made him when cat like eyes glared in his direction. “You work for us, Mr. Big Time General. It means you'd lick my damn boots if I say so!”

Sephiroth snorted and moved to return to the bar. “I didn't know you felt that way, Barret. I'm sorry but I'm not interested in sexual interactions.” He smiled to himself as he heard the studder from the large one-armed man, followed by very loud complaints about him not being as pretty as he thinks he is.

The former 1st Class SOLDIER had fallen into work as a mercenary with ease, enjoying being his own boss, and enjoying having to learn how to take care of a very hyper active Zack. The man had been slightly out of control at some points, running around like a very happy puppy when they had jobs together. Sometimes, even Zack's now fiancee joined them.

Aerith was her name. A sweet girl that Sephiroth learned quickly not to anger. He could have sworn she had cracked his skull with her staff the first time he had. It was over something silly, he had stepped on a flower and she whopped him against the head. Zack had froze in fear, and Sephiroth realized no one had ever stood against him until her. Over time, the two had forgone their displeasure for each other, and Aerith took to mothering Sephiroth when she had the chance. Of course his hair was the first thing she tampered with. What was once a long mane of silver, now rested to the middle of his back when out of its holder.

It wasn't long living in Midgar when Zack appeared with a brunette, rambling like he had eaten an entire store of candy. Tifa Lockhart. Sephiroth remembered her well from Nibelheim. Apparently, she remembered him as well, but in a different light. As the cold hearted monster who broke her friend's heart. Only problem is, she never told him who the friend was. When asked, her response was always the same “It doesn't matter, he's gone now.”

“You were fighting with Barret again?” Tifa called from behind the bar as Sephiroth walked in. It was her influence that caused him to help AVALANCHE. A job opportunity came up and she took it to him and Zack. Zack refused due to Aerith, but Sephiroth took it. Now Shin-Ra is down one reactor.

“I am quite sure I sexually confuse him.” He smiled as he sat down at the bar. “Something about licking his boots, which Zack has told me in the past that, that is a very big kink for some people.” It was nice to hear her laugh, better than the slight animosity she held for him.

But her hatred was bigger than that, he learned. It was Shin-Ra she hated most, and that knowledge is what brought them to a platonic place.

“Sephiroth, I think you sexually confuse everyone.” She smiled and handed him a drink. “I have to be honest, sometimes I wish you weren't asexual.”

“As does the rest of the world I believe.” He sipped his beer then stretched. “But coming from you, I am flattered.”

“Good because that was hard to admit.”

“... There was a cadet once... MP last I saw him. I did consider... However legally he was too young, and my desire was merely appreciating his looks.” He closed his eyes and smiled a little as he brought his mug to his lips. “Ironically enough, he looked like he belonged in the sky...”

“... I knew someone like that...” She mumbled as she cleaned another glass.

“HEY!” The call caused them both to slightly jump, and Sephiroth to whip around with intent to fight. Barret stood, holding a bag in his hand, the rustling sound it made signaling Sephiroth's pay was inside. It was tossed over and caught, the silver haired being looking through to make sure it was their agreed price.

“... Do you have the next one lined up? I rather like this down with Shin-Ra idea.”

 

* * *

 

Zack frowned as he watched the news. He was disappointed that Sephiroth actually went along with bombing the reactor. How many innocent people were hurt in that? How many were going to suffer? Didn't the other man realize that?

“Horrible...” He looked up when he heard Aerith behind him. “Did they even think about what they were doing?”

“Yes and no... I think Jesse might be beating herself up right about now... Sephiroth wouldn't care, a job's a job. He's always been like that.” He stretched and took her hand pulling her around to sit in his lap. “Dunno about that Barret guy, but he does have good intentions, even if it's gone about wrong.” Aerith picked up the controller and changed the channel.

“There. Much better.”

“Babe... it's a gardening show.”

“I like gardening shows. I garden a lot you know.”

“But they're boring...” Zack whined and dramatically laid against the back of the couch.

“Don't make me play the card...” She threatened, rubbing her belly. He chuckled and put his hand over hers with a small smile.

“You hear that, kiddo? She's already using you against me.” He leaned and kissed her cheek. “Oh... Hey did you..?” The brunette sighed and got up, moving to turn off the tv.

“Zack, it doesn't work that way... I can't just summon a spirit... I know he means a lot to you, but if Cloud is actually dead...” She put her hands over her stomach. “If he's dead, he hasn't returned to the Planet...”

Zack stood and walked over to his love and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. He didn't want to think about Cloud being dead, but he hadn't heard from or about the blond since they left him in Nibelheim. He could still feel the burn of those blue eyes glaring at him in hurt, betrayal, and probably even hate. He wanted to make things right, even if he didn't know how. More importantly he wanted to make sure that the blond was safe. Even his mother hadn't heard from him in the 5 years.

“I get it... I get it... You don't have to look for him again... I'm sorry.”

“There is one more thing... If he is and he did return... he could be in the process of being reborn... Like the little one in my stomach.”

“Are you saying you'll let me name our baby after him?” He teased a little and gave her a kiss.

“Maybeee.” She giggled.

“Sometimes when I come home, I have the urge to leave again.” The couple jumped and looked at the owner of the voice. Sephiroth leaned against the door frame, a small smile on his lips. “Cirrus. Name the baby Cirrus.”

“Ooo, I like that.” Aerith almost giggled but turned venomous, storming towards the other man and causing Zack cringe and back away from the impending doom that was his pregnant fiancee. “Sephiroth, do you have any idea what you've done?! How many people you've killed?!”

“People die.”

“Of natural causes! They don't normally blow up in an explosion!” She smacked his arm, that just caused him to smile softly. “Oooooooo! I hate it when you do that! Stop smiling like that!”

“I can't help it. You're still the only one who's willing to hit me and not run away.” He reached out and rubbed her stomach, feeling like the protective uncle. “You're not going to be happy with me... I've signed on for another bombing mission.” Another slap to his arm.

“Mr. Crescent, you need to have a time out.” Aerith huffed, hands now on her hips as she glared at him, green eyes versus green eyes.

“Honestly, I like the idea of crippling Shin-Ra. Especially Hojo. I feel like this is a step towards that. Tomorrow is the next mission. It's the Sector 5 reactor.”

 

* * *

 

Despite the train ride to Sector 5 plate being botched by a bad ID, the mission to the reactor was going smoothly. Very smoothly.

Too smoothly.

Sephiroth frowned and looked around. It was too quiet. An alarm or something should have gone off after Tifa set the bomb.

“Okay, all done.” She announced and moved over to the two men who were waiting. She tilted her head and touched Sephiroth's arm. “Are you all right?”

“Something's wrong... Why are there no guards? No alarms? They wouldn't just let us walk in and blow up a second one, there should be more security...”

“Now that you mention it, it is rather weird...” She mumbled some, moving a bit closer to him.

“You're jus paranoid.” Barret muttered and started off towards the exit. Sephiroth followed with Tifa by his side.

It wasn't until they got to the exit and were greeted by guards, pinning them on the bridge that Barret finally admitted Sephiroth had been right.

“It was such a shame when you left.” The sound of expensive shoes on grate caused the trio to turn. “You wouldn't believe how hard it was to replace you.”

“President Shinra.... An honor I suppose, since you rarely leave your office.” Sephiroth announced, standing slightly straight in more of an intimidating pose than out of respect. He felt the woman with them move to his side, knowing she was trying to do the same.

“Yes, you were very difficult to replace...” Shinra nodded and closed his eyes as if he was taking a moment to mourn the loss of a child. “Did you know that we a genius in our ranks? Even better, the genius is something we've been looking for, for years...”

“... An Ancient...” The former SOLDIER shivered. He had once been that golden goose, or so he was lead to believe until those journals.

“An Ancient? Aren't they all gone and shit?” Barret frowned and looked at Tifa, who didn't react or respond, just stared at the floor.

“Apparently not... Now they unfortunately have one.” Sephiroth commented and reached for his sword. “And we're going to free them...”

“Oh Sephiroth... He's not with us against his will.” The President lifted his finger and snapped his fingers. The trio tensed as the sound of footsteps hit their ears, coming closer in almost painful slow motion. As the Ancient walked into the light both Sephiroth and Tifa froze.

“... THAT'S your big bad new weapon?! He's fuckin' tiny!” Barret started laughing, but it slowed when he noticed the other two. “What's with you two?”

“Cloud....”

“Hello Sephiroth... It's been what? 5 years? I have to say, you leaving me behind was actually a good thing. I read everything. I talked with her, Jenova. I figured it all out...” Cloud gave him a soft smile, a faint blush going across his cheeks. He started to walk closer to the group, arms going behind his back. “I've thought about you all these years... Dreamed of you as I slept. Did you miss me too?”

“I told you...” Tifa whispered. “He was gone...”

“No Tifa... I'm not gone, I'm here. Right here. Better, improved. Don't you remember? On the well?”

“Don't do this...” She stepped back, slightly hiding behind Sephiroth.

“I told you I wanted to be just like Sephiroth. Become a SOLDIER, a hero.” He reached back and pulled out two daggers. “But I'm better than Sephiroth...” The innocent boy Sephiroth once knew disappeared from view, replaced with a cold and empty creature. He had done this to him. He knew it.

“Tifa... Barret. Run.”

“What are you serious?” Barret huffed. “We can stand and fight!”

“I said run!” Sephiroth grabbed Tifa's hand and yanked her, nearly causing her to fall over as they ran. Barret yelped and followed after, trying to ignore the sudden laughter coming from the small man on the bridge.

“What the hell is this?! Who the fuck is that?!”

“Not the time, Barret!” Sephiroth stopped and pushed Tifa ahead, quickly erecting a barrier to stop a sudden blast of fire. He only had seconds to react before a blade pierced it, aiming directly at his heart.

The sound of metal on metal clashed and echoed in the reactor hall as Cloud's dagger and Sephiroth's sword met, the former with a wild, feral look on his face. The force of the two meeting caused the bridge to crack and Cloud's grin widen. Tifa and Barret tumbled back, grabbing onto the railing just in time to see the bridge fall with the two going with it.

Or it appeared at first... Cloud's feet made contact with Sephiroth's chest, pushing off of him with such a force, that the sound of a rib cracking filled the older man's ears. Using the momentum, the younger used it to launch himself back onto the safe side of the bridge, landing on his feet with a thud.

“SEPHIROTH!!” Tifa screamed and tried to reach for him, only to watch him fall to the slums below.

“Don't worry... He's not dead.” She jerked up at the sound of Cloud sheathing his daggers. “If anything he's a little dazed.”

“How could you!!” She cried, tears starting to well up.

“Cloud, it's time.” The President re-announced his presence as a helicopter came to pick them up. The small man gave a smile to the two before moving and joining the president.

 

* * *

 

A train wreck.

Or maybe being hit by a bus.

“From what I hear, you got hit by a new breed of Chocobo...” Sephiroth coughed and winced, feeling the damage from that kick.

“Zack... He's alive.” He got out, putting his hand against his chest.

“Yeah... so Barret went off about for about a year.” Zack huffed and reached over, pulling open Sephiroth's jacket then pushed up his shirt. “Shit. He hit you good. Never thought I'd see a bruise on your pale ass.”

“Thanks...”

“He could have killed you if he hit higher. Sephiroth, he could have just been putting on a show...”

“I hope that is the case... Where am I..?” He finally sat up, brushing the other's hands away and carefully pulling down his shirt. He looked around then, if it was even possible, paled at his location.

“Hey, no, it's cool. Aerith isn't mad you landed in her flowers and busted the ceiling. She expects you to fix the ceiling, but she's not mad. She's glad you're all right. Right honey?” Sephiroth turned with a soft grunt to see the woman standing at the edge of her flower patch, shaking with anger, but trying hard to give a comforting smile.

“Right.... Yes... now get out of my flower patch and let me tend to them.” Zack helped his friend up and to one of the pews. The pregnant woman hurried to her flowers and started to tend to them, worrying over every little petal.

“He's different Zack... Doesn't even look like him... The mark on his cheek... it's as if he's owned, some sort of... attack dog.” Sephiroth shivered as he remembered the encounter. “... Tifa and Barret all right?”

“Yeah... well Tifa's a bit shook up, and there was some weird guy around the bar. They didn't tell me much out side of there being a crazy motherfucker that could have been your little brother.” The black haired man scratched the back of his head with a slight tilt of his head. “Look I'm going to leave you with Aerith and check on Tifa. She'll heal you when she's done with her flowers. Right bumblebee?”

“I'll think about it.”

“See? She'll think about it. You're in safe hands.” Zack smiled and patted his friend's shoulder.

“I feel better already....” Sephiroth mumbled and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Of course... Yes, of course. The General will be there soon.” The sound of the phone hitting its base in anger made him open his eyes slowly, viewing the world in the pale blue of the liquid he slept in.

“You are wanted, pet.” The words were hissed out in annoyance, and their owner focused in his vision as the liquid slowly drained, letting him stand on his own. “Why I agreed to let them use you is beyond me. You're meant for greater things!”

“Professor...” The voice was soft, yet deeper than it had been 5 years ago, but that didn't mean Cloud Strife had gotten any taller. Maybe an inch, most. “It was complete... it's all right...” He stepped out of the chamber and stretched, working out the kinks that set in while he floated, curled up, and processing.

Processing... that was a good word for it.

“Still... We could have gone another round.” Hojo muttered as he walked towards his office, Cloud following behind silently. He disagreed, another round would have just caused his... other abilities to react. He had perfected the amount his body could handle at a time, however he didn't vocalize his thoughts.

Once in the office, they parted ways, Hojo going to his desk and Cloud to the private room attached. The door closed, he let a shaky breath and sank to the floor. He was alone, he could have this one moment of weakness.

“Please.... please be silent...” He whispered to the voices in his head; so many of them talking all at once, he couldn't concentrate. He was so close, so close to achieving his harmony, he couldn't let the voices stop him.

After a few minutes, they faded and he stood, taking a moment to right himself before walking to the closet and pausing.

The face that stared back was his, he was sure of that, but he was different. So very different. Hair no longer the soft gold, but hard silver, eyes no longer sky blue, but deep purple. Under his left eye was his mark, his barcode. It was what made him different from the stupid clones Hojo was so obsessed with. They had numbers on their hands.

Those disgusting clones. Cloud was almost one of them, though he came to his senses. Why become Sephiroth when you can become BETTER than him?

 

 


	3. Insanity

“No. Absolutely not. I will not drop a plate.” Cloud snarled, his hands balling up into fists at his side. How dare the President suggest such a horrible thing! Did he realize how many people would die?! The sheer volume of deaths would cause.... Cause... “Is this really even about AVALANCHE anymore?”

“Gyahahaha! Of course it is! We take them out by dropping the plate, crushed like pancakes.” Heidegger took a long drag of his cigar before blowing smoke into the air. “I'm sure it would easy for someone like you to get the task done without a hitch.”

“I said no.”

“Come, Cloud... You can't seriously be taking their side in the matter. Think of what they did to the people when the blew up the reactor.” Shinra sipped his drink, staring out of the window and over the city, ignoring the glare of cold purple eyes on his back.

“Sir, if the pup won't do it, the Turks will. I'll send them in as soon as you give the word.” The gruff military man gave a superior look to the smaller of the three, glad he could take the science freak down a notch.

“Do it.”

“Do you even realize what this would do to the Planet?” Now that caught the President's interest. Slowly he turned to Cloud, raising a finely sculpted blond brow. “... Have you ever even heard the Planet scream?”

“I'm not the one who can talk to the Planet, boy. You are. What does happen? So many lives, where do they go? To your Lifestream? Is that it? And if that is... I suppose that would only mean more Makou for me. Wouldn't the circle of life be complete then?”

“No!” Cloud snapped. “Such an quick influx will only damage the Planet! You stupid humans and thinking only of profit when there's so much more-” The slap echoed in the office, Cloud's head being whipped to the side from the force. He felt a trickle of wet trail his chin and twitched.

Shinra's ring hand.

“I think, as my honoured guest, you'll get to stay here and watch the plate with me. Then I can see how this... Planet scream works on a little freak like you.” The older man walked back to the window, sipping his drink again. “Just a reminder, Cloud. You are nothing more than a pet. A dog on a leash.” He chuckled and motioned for the silver haired one to come over to his side.

Twitching, he did as he was told, walking over and glaring at the floor. He grunted when he was scruffed by the hair on the back of his neck and forced down to his knees. He felt disgusted as a hand ran through his hair as if he was being petted.

“Good dog. Now just sit and watch.”

 

* * *

 

It started with an explosion, then a crack through the protective casing, and soon the sound of metal snapping as the support pillar to Sector 7 plate was destroyed. Thousands of screams could be heard over the crashing until there was just silence, as if the world just froze in time.

Zack stared at the mess in front of him, eyes wide in disbelief that the company he once was so proud of did that. So many lives were lost and he couldn't do a single thing to stop it. He failed. He failed and it hurt so badly he thought he was going to be called back to the Planet any second as payment for it.

He jumped at the sound of gun fire and registered barely that he wasn't alone. Barret raged at the mess, screaming his friends names and filling it with bullet holes in angst. Tifa could barely be heard trying to calm him down, tears running down her face, obviously hurting as much, if not more, than Zack was.

Would things have been different if it was Sephiroth that went to help them and not him? Aerith said she had taken him home to rest and that Tifa shouldn't worry because she was all right, right before Tseng whisked her away in a heliopter.

Oh shit, Aerith.

“I have to get her back.” He whispered and turned to head towards his home, needing to regroup with his friend and figure out a way to get up to the plates since the station was the only way up and it's now crushed.

“Zack!!” He turned to see the other two running up to them, Tifa rubbing her eyes and Barret looking panicked. “We're going with you.” The scruffy man said in determination, fidgeting some. “Aerith took my daughter to safety, I'm assuming it was to your house.”

“Or her mother's. Most likely Elmyra's. Sephiroth wouldn't know what to do with a 4 year old running around since he can barely keep up with someone his own age.” He forced a little smile then continued the trek back to the house, showing Barret to Elmyra's first before going to inform Sephiroth everything.

He even finally admitted that yes, Aerith was an Ancient. He had known all this time and kept it a secret by her request. His friends listened quietly as he explained as much as he knew about his soon to be wife. Sephiroth frown, holding in the information that Cloud, too, was an Ancient, having doubted Barret had told the tall man that little tidbit previous to this since he suspected Zack would have said something about Aerith sooner if he knew.

It was tough for all of them. Aerith seemed to hold them together, keep them sane and in check. Would they go back to reacting to each other, as she put it, as siblings who won't accept that they're related? Sephiroth hoped not, but at a time, Cloud had held them together as she did, and look how that ended up. At that time though, they didn't have Tifa and Barret in the mix, and now they did and he didn't know what would happen with them. Would they leave? Would they help? Why would they help, Zack and Sephiroth are former Shin-Ra SOLDIERs, they should hate them as much as the company.

“Sephiroth...?” He stirred from his thoughts, noting Tifa had settled down next to him on the couch. Her arms wrapped around herself in a hug as she stared out at nothing. “Do you think... Cloud will hurt her?”

“..... No. I think he'd feel fascinated by her if anything... At least I hope... I have no idea if his mother is an Ancient, so he might just... talk to her.”

“He's full blooded, so she'd have to be.” Tifa commented softly, arms tightening some. Sephiroth looked around for Zack since the man was better at comfort than he was. Finding the other gone, he took a breath and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt. She seemed to accept it and slightly clung to his shirt. “... Never expected a hug from you...”

“Am I doing it wrong?”

“No... I didn't mean it like that, just that you don't seem the type...”

“Our secret.”

“Deal...” She held a true smile on her lips as she let him attempt to comfort her as best that he could. She thought it was adorable how awkward the older man was, as if he was a kid shyly talking to someone they'd never met before.

The brunette pulled away after a few minutes and stood, dusting off her skirt before nodding in some renewed determination, turning back to Sephiroth with a fire in her red eyes.

“Let's get them both back. Cloud and Aerith. I'm sure we can.”

“Aerith will be easier to get back than Cloud... He seems... brainwashed...”

“If anyone can do it, we can.”

“Well in any case... I'm going to need a shorter sword.”

 

* * *

 

Aerith rubbed her belly while she sat in her cell, staring at the wall as she tried to plan her escape. She couldn't risk the baby, but she had to get out before something happened to her.

“You're like me...” A soft voice startled her from her thoughts and she looked up at the door, frowning when she couldn't see who was talking through the tiny window that was her only contact to the outside. “Well... Not like me... but a Cetra...”

“... I'm not alone..?” She stood and moved closer to the door, now seeing a figure against the wall next to her door. His silver hair reminded her of Sephiroth, but she couldn't see his face. The soft looking spikes shook as his head moved answering her question without words. She smiled some and looked down at her stomach. “.... How many of us are left..? Do you know?”

“You and I...”

“Your parents?”

“Dead.”

“Mine are too...” She leaned against her side of the wall, imagining their backs touching. “Did you hear it too?”

“The Planet..? Yes. They made me watch or else I would have stopped it.” He shifted, the fabric of his clothes scrapping against the metal of the wall. “The experiments aren't so bad. They hurt a little, but other than that, it's nothing.”

“... Is that what they're going to do to me?”

“They think you know more about the Promise Land than I do. You might... All I know is what is in books and what my mother tells me, which isn't much... just that's it's beautiful and the mountains smell just like home.”

“What do they want with it..?”

“What do you think?” Aerith frowned a little and hugged herself. To build a Makou reactor. What else could there be? It was supposed to be a fertile land of Lifestream, a place that all Ancients, Cetra, go when they return to the Planet.

“They can't have it then.” She announced, trying hard to sound defiant with her words. There was a soft chuckle on the other side of the wall.

“I agree... You don't see us pining for their Valhalla, so why should we give them our Promise Land?”

“Cloud...” She said softly, sensing the other tense at the name. “You're Cloud right? Your accent is similar to Tifa's...”

“... And your name?”

“Aerith.”

“...Zack's girlfriend.”

“He's talked about me?” Aerith couldn't help but beam at that, more that Cloud remembered than her love talking about her, since he did that non-stop. It gave her hope that he would be able to be saved.

“I have to go to sleep... I've been up too long after my shot... Don't fight the Professor, all right? If you do, he'll just make it worse for you.”

“Wait, Cloud!” She moved to the window and looked out, his back now faced the door. “Don't give up, okay? They still love you, they miss you. Especially Tifa and Sephiroth.”

“... We'll see when they get here.”

 

* * *

 

“Stairs... Goddamn stairs... How many... fucking stairs... are there... in this... fucking building?!” Barret nearly collapsed when they reached the 59th floor of the Shin-Ra building. “I don't... want to see another one... in my life.”

“Agreed...” Tifa huffed as she leaned against the wall, eyes closed as she tried to regain her strength.

“You're just out of shape.”

“Oh shudd'up! You're stupid strong remember?! We're jus humans! Not some fallen angel with magical flowing hair!”

“Barret, this crush is getting a bit out of hand.” Sephiroth smiled as the other man faltered and stuttered as he tried to make a rebuttal. Zack grinned and patted the bigger man's shoulder.

“Gotta agree with him. Really, candlelight dinner works wonders with anyone.”

“Not you too!” Everyone laughed and enjoyed the lighthearted moment before going into their serious mode.

“Cloud is the most dangerous problem we'll face here. Let me take care of him.” Sephiroth spoke lowly, not wanting to accept or admit that he might have to kill the younger man. “You three focus on getting Aerith and getting out.”

“Those cracked ribs say you need more than just you to fight him, Sephiroth. Let me help.” Zack protested some and moved closer to his friend. “Turning Masamune into Souba can only improve your speed so much.”

“He was a blur with those daggers...” Tifa commented, remembering the previous encounter. “I didn't know he could even fight like that.”

“You three are killin' my groove. Can we just go and kick some ass?” Barret grumbled and moved towards the door, grabbing it and yanking it open, not caring if he leaves the other three behind or not. With a shake of Sephiroth's head, they followed, only having to deal with the guards at the elevators before heading up to the 60th floor.

It was easier after that, no one ever looked at them, or even acknowledged them, whether they all still subconsciously hid from the presence of the Great General himself, or because they just associated silver hair with get the hell out of the way, none of them knew.

Of course, they had to go to the one place Sephiroth hated the most: The Labs. And while listening to that company meeting over what they planned to do with Aerith, they better get there quick or Zack was going to go on a murderous rampage.

What's worse, is according to the meeting, the labs are Cloud's home.

When they got there, Sephiroth and Zack went in first, hands on the handles of their swords and ready for any attack that came their way.

Nothing.

“This is creepy...” Zack whispered, motioning for Tifa and Barret to follow. “He wouldn't just let us walk in...”

“No he wouldn't.” Sephiroth responded back with the same level of voice, frowning as he looked around. A word caught his eye and he froze.

“Sephiroth...?” Tifa moved over and placed a hand on his shoulder, worry on her features.

“She's here... they moved her here...”

“I found him.” Zack called out quietly. Sephiroth jerked and swallowed nervously.

“Zack, Jenova...” The black haired man whipped around and hurried to his friend, grabbing his upper arms.

“Hey, it's okay. She's locked away. She can't get you.”

“What the ever livin' fuck is that thing?!” Barret grimaced as he looked into the container holding the creature that visible scared the supposed stronger man on the Planet. Grotesque in appearance, and... headless. “Is it even even alive?!”

“She can't die... She just keeps cloning herself.” Zack corrected, frowning some as Sephiroth just stayed pale and frozen in his grip. “It's a long story... Right now, Sephiroth, come see Cloud.” He lead them over to a containment tube, and inside of the glowing blue liquid was the lithe form of their former friend. Cloud was curled up, arms wrapped around his knees, eyes closed, and face twitching as if he was having a nightmare. He slept and didn't stir to anything outside of his 'home'.

“Why does everythin' have to be naked?” Barret grunted.

 

* * *

 

Of course, rescues don't ever seem to go as planned. After saving Aerith, and gaining the help of a new ally, Red XIII, the Turks had them cornered in the elevator they tried to escape in since someone- Barret- refused the stairs.

Now they sat in cells, Sephiroth, Zack, Aerith and Tifa in separate cells, and Barret with Red. There was no sense of defeat in the group, only more determination to get out and safe. Far from Shin-Ra and all the pain it was causing.

And maybe, just maybe... Cloud would come with them.

“Sephiroth?” That voice. Soft, shy, innocent. So full of awe when it said his name. “Sephiroth, wake up.” How many years has it been since he heard it? He had craved it for so long, that it was so distance when it left him. “I'm going to push you out of the bed if you don't get up.” … Well that was definitely not that voice.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and standing over him was an annoyed, fully dressed (Barret will be happy), Cloud.

“What...?”

“Get up. Something has happened, there's blood everywhere.” He turned and walked out of the room. The silver haired man frowned and got up, following him out. The other was right, the floors were smeared with blood and the walls damaged as if monsters had been released into the building. There on the floor was the guard to their cells, dead, bloodied, organs laying in his lap.

“Did you do this?”

“If I did something like this, I'd go for the throat.” Cloud snapped, even more annoyed by being accused. “He was a friend. He calmed me when the voices got too loud. I wouldn't kill him even if she told me to.”

“... Jenova controls you.”

“No I control her.” He crouched down and grabbed the keys, handing three to Sephiroth. “Help your friends.” The shorter man walked to one of the cell doors and opened it, going in silently.

The older man frowned, but went and quickly opened the doors to the other's cells. Zack quickly darted out without saying a word, needing to get to Aerith as fast as he could. Tifa stayed by Sephiroth's side as he opened the door to Barret and Red's cell. She stared uneasily at the dead body before stepping in with the man.

“Wake up...”

“Mm what...? What? What the hell?! How'd you get in here?!” Barret stood and moved to push passed the two. “The shit is THAT?! Damn, Sephiroth, you're as cold as you are pretty.”

“It isn't the time to flirt, Barret. I didn't do that. I don't know what did.”

“I'll check ahead.” Red announced and ran off, searching for what caused the death.

“Please let go...” The voice came from the last cell and Tifa hurried to it and disappeared into the room. “.... Both of you. Let go.” Sephiroth and Barret made their way to it and looked in. Cloud was sandwiched between Tifa and Zack, the two of them hugging the twitching man as tight as they could.

“No never.” Zack's voice was muffled against Cloud's head. “You're coming home with us and I'm going to chain you to the couch so you can't ever leave us again.”

“You left me the first time.” The smaller man pushed Zack away, but let Tifa still cling.

“And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I should have chained you to me then.” Zack scratched the back of his head.

“Please come with us...” Tifa pleaded against Cloud's shoulder. He looked at her best he could then closed his eyes.

“... I need daily shots and lots of sleep.”

“And we'll give that to you.” Aerith added, smiling to him. “We have no problem making sure you keep up with your medication.”

“It's not so simple. I could end up sleeping for days.”

“Then we'll set up meeting points.” Sephiroth added, not wanting to lose this chance. The other frowned and looked at the woman still hugging him before sighing.

“First we need to see what happened. Go ahead of me, I need to get some things. We'll meet in the lobby.”

“I'm staying.” Tifa said, taking his hand in hers and giving Cloud a look of 'Deal with it.' Aerith gave her a knowing wink and pushed Zack out, despite his protesting, and got the others to head out.

Cloud sighed again and started walking towards the office, Tifa following closely as she still held his hand tightly. He did manage to free himself of her once in the private room, moving towards the closet. She looked around then sat on the bed.

“Who's room is this?”

“The Professor's.”

“And your stuff is in here? Do you ever sleep in a bed or anything outside of that tube?” He paused, glancing over his shoulder at her.

“You saw that.”

“We all did... What has he done to you?”

“I did it to myself.” He announced and resumed getting the things he needed to leave. Tifa stared at him, trying to figure out what made him change so much that he felt he need to do that to himself. “Besides, that bed isn't exactly for sleeping.”

“Oh... Oh!” She got up quickly, a blush on her cheeks before shuddering. “... Really?”

“Please don't go there. Not something I want to talk about.” He put on his belts, then adjusted his daggers for access.

“But... I mean... So you're gay?”

“No. Now we're changing the subject. I have to get my serum.” Cloud gave her a look before leaving the room. Tifa sighed and followed after quickly. She nearly ran into him when he stopped then followed his gaze.

“Jenova's gone...” She said in shock, moving forward a little to examine the damaged holding container.

“... The clones.” He growled, then moved to the storage, yanking open the door and grabbing three large bottles of glowing green liquid. “Come on. We need to leave.” He grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the exit.

This definitely just got more complicated.

 


	4. The first fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Death ahead.

“Where are you taking me..?” Cloud ducked under a branch with a frown as he followed Aerith through a forest. It glowed green with an unnatural light and slept as if was waiting for the right time to wake up and announce itself to the world.

“Can't you feel it? We can stop the Clones from ahead! We could stop them from using the Black Materia!” She pulled him by his hand and soon they had reached a clearing and what appeared to be a cliff. “There. That is our city, Cloud. The city of the Ancients.”

It had been a week since the events in Midgar. Things had indeed gotten more difficult as Sephiroth Clones that Hojo had created started to wreak havoc on the world, even destroying a sacred temple that was filled with the knowledge of the Ancients.

Black Materia. It was what they were after; the ultimate evil magic that was to call down a meteor to destroy the world. Jenova had willed them to find it, Cloud had told them, letting them know that he could feel her call but has long since mastered being able to resist the pull.

He was, as he explained, a hybrid of her kind and the Cetra.

He made himself to be. He had studied everything he could on Sephiroth's birth, the failed experiments before and after him. He was his own project. His serum was his work and each injection was just taking him one step closer to being complete. After those three bottles were empty, he was done. It had definitely worried everyone, including the new members of their group, who joined along the way.

The most concerned was a man named Vincent Valentine. It was almost startling how much Sephiroth looked like the man, but he denied having anything to do with the latter's birth, despite knowing Lucrecia personally. He had warned Cloud the effects of tampering with a strong entity like Jenova could cause more problems than the smaller man realized.

Aerith, however, was the most supportive of him. Even taking it upon herself to give him his shots and watch over him as he slept. When asked, she would just smile and say she was preparing and that when this baby is born, she'll be the best mother in existence thanks to the training she got from the three SOLDIERs.

Maybe it was the fact that Cloud was an Ancient too that caused Aerith to get closer to him than the others. Even Tifa and Zack were jealous by it. The two would wander off and talk about who knows what because they would stop every time someone would approach them.

And now, they had left the group in the middle of the night, leaving only a note saying that they would be fine and not to worry.

“Just how do you expect to stop the Black Materia?” Cloud helped her down from a small outcropping as they reached the path to enter the city. “This place is a ruin.”

“The materia my mother gave me.” Aerith poked the small white orb that stayed tied into her hair at all times. “White Materia. If we use it, it'll stop Meteor from falling.” She looked around and touched one of the giant shell houses in awe. “And it's not just a ruin... It's filled with the voices of our people... Can't you hear it?”

“I can, but I can't understand it.”

“It's a little hard to understand... we didn't grow up with their language after all.” She smiled and stepped towards him. “It's safe here. You're safe here. If you need to, we can do your shot now, and you can rest in one of the houses.”

“No, not today.” He walked forward, heading towards a giant structure of what appeared to be coral trees interlocked together. Aerith tilted her head in wonder then followed him. She hoped he was all right, it was the first time he ever refused his serum. Usually he was adamant about having it in a timely manner.

In the centre of the structure was a small lake, glowing with the sun's rays a light, sparkly blue. Next to it a giant shell house, bigger than everything else they passed. Cloud stopped at the water's edge and looked around with an expression Aerith could only explain as child like curiosity. It warmed her heart to think that despite everything that's happened to him, everything he's put himself through, that innocent, shy young man that she had heard so much about was still there, hiding, and only showing himself when he felt the most comfortable.

“... Since we have some time... Could we talk?”

“Hmm? What about?” He turned to her, blinking some causing her to smile.

“You, silly. Are you happy?”

“Yes of course. Everything is going perfectly, I'm very happy.” It was Aerith's turn to blink in surprise.

“What do you mean perfectly?”

“Can't you feel it? The Planet is healing. It's perfect. We're near so much power that it's impressive! Aerith, what if it's true? What if the Promise Land is real?” He took a deep breath. “The power is so strong, it's almost intoxicating... Just think of the power the materia will have. It might just work after all.” Aerith sighed then gave him a smile.

“I'm glad that you're supporting the materia idea.”

“Of course I am. It makes complete sense. An epicentrum of power, of Lifestream, would boost any materia. Make it that more power than anyone could even imagine. It's something that only Ancients could ever dream of being able to harness. We'll do it. We'll harness it and we'll use the materia. So yes. Everything is going perfectly.”

 

* * *

 

“Wake up! Wake up! They're gone! Cloud and Aerith are gone!” Zack was frantic as he shook Sephiroth awake. “C'mon!! We have to find them, the note said they went north!”

“North...?” Sephiroth grumbled as he sat up. “North could be anywhere, we're in Gongaga...” He yawned and stretched before standing. “Did they stop at your parents house before they left? They could have left something there.”

“No they haven't seen them either. Sephiroth, she's two months pregnant, and he's... He's Cloud!! What if they ran away together to raise the baby and then just repopulate the Ancient civilization?! Oh fuck, I knew it was dangerous to have her meet such an adorable little shit like him. He's... he's just so damn cute! With those baby cheeks and Chocobo hair...”

“Zack, you're an idiot.”

“Well! What do you think it is?!”

“... Not that at least. I think you're worrying about the wrong thing.”

“.... Oh fuck what if the Clones find them?!” Zack moved and searched the drawer of the inn's dressers for a map, leaving the place a mess before finding one and clearing the nearest table of everything that was on it. Sephiroth cringed at the sound of plates and cups clattering to the floor and sighed before moving to his friend's side.

“It is honestly hard to believe that you are a couple months older than me...” He commented before looking at the map.

“Bone Village? Icicle Inn... They're both north... Maybe Icicle Inn. She said she was born in a snow covered village and that's the most important one there.”

“Either way, we'll have to go through Bone Village to get to Icicle Inn. If they're not in one place, they're in the other. Problem solved.”

“And then I'll finally get to scold her for being the bad one.”

 

* * *

 

It was nightfall by the time they got to Bone Village. Zack was quite insistent that they forego sleeping and just continue on their quest, but Tifa put her foot down and made him go into the inn. Sephiroth shook his head, and was glad the others stayed behind so the three of them could do this alone.

It felt... personal to the trio. Cloud had finally made Zack and Sephiroth feel exactly how they imagine he felt when they left him, and Aerith had Zack even more in a twist because of their child she carried. Tifa felt Aerith was like a sister with how close they become over the years and Cloud...

Cloud was her childhood friend, her childhood love. She still loved him and she hoped that more than anything he loved her too and maybe one day they could be like Zack and Aerith. She clung to that hope so tightly, some days she felt it was all that kept her going. That the moment she saw that he was really there, awake or sleeping, that everything would be all right, that they'd win this fight, they'd stop the clones.

“So they've been here... Went into the Sleeping Forest... and disappeared.” Zack rubbed his face in slight frustration. “Now we have to dig this place up and find a stupid harp so we can wake up the forest because that's how it works.”

“The manager said it was Cetra magic. It makes sense that they could go through the forest.” Tifa clasped her hands together in her lap. “This place is big... how are we going to find a harp...?”

“Luck.” Sephiroth pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the back of a chair. He freed his hair from its ponytail holder and brushed it out with his fingers. “Maybe we could even ask the Planet for help.”

“How? We're not like them.”

“Aerith always said anyone can ask the Planet anything, it'll listen.” The black haired man flopped into the bed he was sitting on and stared at the ceiling. “Like a prayer. Gods, I wish she was here. I feel so helpless, lost.”

“So we pray. And if the Planet sees fit, we'll find it. Simple as that.”

“That is so not simple, Sephiroth.” Zack whined in frustration and put a pillow over his face.

“Oh Sephiroth! I forgot! It's your birthday isn't it?” Tifa got up and started to rifle through her bag. The silver haired man blinked and smiled a little.

“The 23rd (1) ... yes. It is... We've been so busy, I forgot as well.” He sat down at the table and smiled a little, remembering his first birthday party that Zack gave him. He was glad that the silly hats had been since exiled from the celebration. The hyperactive former SOLDIER should never be trusted with pointy objects unless it was a sword. Even knives and scissors were out of the question, and many times Aerith threatened with getting him safety child scissors.

With a slight hum of success, Tifa handed him a small silver box. “I saw it on our way here. I couldn't help but get it for you. Happy Birthday, Sephiroth.”

“Thank you...” He took it and opened it up. Inside was a necklace, a simple chain with a gunmetal in colour wing pendant. The man held it up and let the light hit it, fascinated by the design. “It's beautiful.”

“I figured with Barret constantly making angel comments, it was very, very fitting.” She teased with a smile.

“Well angels need wings right?” Zack grinned and rolled onto his side. “You should have gotten two. A one winged angel would just fly lopsided.”

“Thanks Zack.” Sephiroth grumbled as he put the necklace on. “And I'm pretty sure they'd just fly in a circle.”

 

* * *

 

Vincent walked down the hall of the inn his group was staying at. He was focused, and he knew that he could get answers out of the little Shin-Ra spy that infiltrated their group.

Cait Sith was powered down when he got to him, the robot cat looking like he was asleep on top of its mog transport.

“Wake up...” He ordered, eyes narrowing slightly as it slowly started to come to life.

“Yes? What is it Vincent?” Cait stretched dramatically then adjusted his crown.

“Tell me about Cloud.” There was silence for what seemed like hours until the cat's ears went down.

“Whaddya want to know? I can tell ya. It ain't pretty. The wee fellow is a mess, and I'm in a complete kerfuffle over how he's sane right now. 'at ain't the Cloud Strife I know in ta least.” That caused Vincent to frown. He sat down in the nearest chair and crossed his legs in an elegant manner.

“What caused the insanity?”

“What he's done to 'imself. We're fightin' Sephiroth Clones, but ta kid is a clone of Jenova herself. Confusin' ain't it? If ta clones are being controlled by Jenova, how come he can't control them too?”

“... We keep fighting bits of Jenova. She's getting weaker, yet still has full control... Maybe you're onto something, spy.”

“Tch, call me a spy when yer not much better yaself, Turk.” A small smile came to Vincent's lips at that, closing his eyes in thought. “But ta whole thing wit him sleepin' on anything but a bed is normal for 'im. Spent 5 years sleepin' inna tube, bed would be too soft.”

“5 years...”

“Hojo kept him lika pet. Sadly though, 'at's ta most I know of 'im. His files are super classified. Not even Rufus has access.”

“Hojo must have some sort of stabilizer in the cloning process then... It would be the only way a clone of Jenova would be possible, especially after all the failures.”

“He didn't. Cloud did. He's a genius when science comes innit. He seems a wee bit broken. As if he's lost everything.”

“Perhaps he has... Keep this conversation between us... I don't want the others worrying that he could be the enemy until it's proven that he is.”

 

* * *

 

Much to Zack's enjoyment, the digging took over a day to complete. He paced around the entire village as he waited for the crew to put what they found in the designated box. They had prayed, like Sephiroth suggested, and he seriously hoped that the Planet took pity on them.

“Zack! They found it!” Tifa ran over, a beautiful harp that looked to be made of moonstone in her hands. Even the strings looked like thin strands of opal and Zack was in complete awe of the instrument that he almost forgot why they needed it.

“The Planet listened... The Planet listened!!” He picked her up and swung her around, causing Tifa to squeak loudly in protest.

“Careful! It feels really fragile!”

“Right sorry.” He put her down and bounced in place. “Where's Seph? We need to go, we need to go now.”

“Getting our stuff.” She laughed and put a hand on his arm. “Calm down, okay?”

“Sorry, I've got a feeling... I don't like the feeling. Needs to stop being a feeling.”

“You feel a lot of things, Zack.” The taller of the three grunted as he caught his sword. Sephiroth was tightening his ponytail after tossing it, walking over to join them. “I suppose we're off then.”

“So do either of you know how to play a harp? I played piano when I was little, but I was awful at it. Could only play one song.” Tifa looked at the object in her hands as they started towards the forest, tilting it some as to catch the light and cause it to look rainbow like in colour.

“How hard could it be?”

“Zack isn't allowed to play it.”

“What?! Sephiroth why?!”

“I value my eardrums.” Zack pouted a little then huffed as he entered the forest.

Luckily for Sephiroth, neither of them had to play it, the harp played itself. As soon as they stepped into the forest, it began to glow and the strings hummed with a soft tune. Like magic, the green haze over the forest lifted and cleared, showing a path that was once hidden.

As the giant child that he was, Zack jumped for joy and ran down the path excitedly, getting oh so closer to the one he loved. Sephiroth shook his head, then motioned for Tifa to walk ahead of him. She smiled and did so, occasionally telling Zack to watch his step when they got to the more danger parts of their journey. They stopped at the cliff side and stared down at the city below them.

“That... wasn't on the map...”

“... A forgotten city...” Sephiroth commented in awe of it. From there, it looked beautiful, picturesque even. When they got close, they could see it was a ruin. Many of the shell houses had holes in their tops, some were even completely destroyed. One, however, had a light coming from inside of it. They entered, hoping to find their friends, but to their dismay and Zack's disappointment, all they found was Cloud sleeping, an empty syringe on the table.

“Okay so we found one... I'm going to look for Aerith...” Zack hurried out and left the two with the sleeping figure. Tifa moved over and ran a hand through Cloud's hair and frowned a tiny bit.

“He feels warm. Like he has a fever.”

“And it's the first time he's slept in a bed since he joined us...” Sephiroth joined her and reached down to touch the smaller man's forehead softly. He jerked away, purple eyes shooting open then blinking at the two, trying to focus.

“... Sephiroth? Tifa..? Why are you here?”

“Looking for you and Aerith... do you know where she is?”

“No. She left yesterday.” He rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Hmm? Oh yes that's right... No, no, it's okay. Mmhmm.”

“...Cloud?” Tifa frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. The voices of the Planet are louder here.” He gave her a tiny smile. She smiled back and nodded, accepting his explanation. “Is it just you two?”

“No, Zack is here too. I should probably go help him just to make sure he doesn't have a panic attack.” Tifa stood and gave another smile and started to walk out. “You two behave.”

“Merry Jól(2)(3) , Tifa.”

“You too, Cloud.” She exited the building, leaving the two men behind.

“Jól?” Sephiroth sat down across from Cloud, tilting his head in slight confusion.

“Nibelheim's word for Yule.” He answered, stretching with a loud yawn.

“... You're in love with her, aren't you.” That caught Cloud off guard, and he stared at the other with the most blank expression Sephiroth had ever seen.

Laughter erupted from him suddenly, causing the former general to tense. It sounded unnatural for the small one, being so used to the shy laugh that would come from him from time to time. Before Cloud could answer, Zack and Tifa returned.

“Nowhere. She's nowhere. What do we do?” Zack flopped beside Cloud.

“Sleep. It'll be dark soon and I'm not fully rested.” The former blond laid down next to his friend and closed his eyes. Zack smiled and reached to gently run a hand through Cloud's hair, not minding at all about sharing the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Zack stirred when he felt movement and it going cold next to him. He yawned and opened his eyes, seeing Cloud standing at the window of the shell house and looking ethereal in the moon's light. His hair looked like it was glowing with a bright white light, while his features were highlighted in the same way. It was like he was staring at the Cloud he knew; the sweet innocent Cloud from 5 years ago.

“Hey...” He stood and walked over to him putting an arm around his shoulders. “You okay? Done sleeping till your next shot?”

“I sense her... And a clone...” The black haired man tensed.

“Where? Can you take us there?”

“I think so...” The two woke up their companions and hurried out with Cloud leading. He took them through the coral structure and the giant shell by the lake, stopping at its entrance. “... Don't make me go in... You go in, I... I can't.”

“Hey, it's okay.” Zack smiled and put his hands on Cloud's shoulders. “You lead us this far, you can go back to that house if you'd like. Rest.”

“I'll stay with him.” Tifa said, moving to take her childhood friend's hand. “Come back with her, okay?” They walked back the way they came, leaving Sephiroth and Zack alone. Taking a deep breath, they entered the house.

“That wasn't there before... those stairs.” The taller man said and rounded the railing to where the stairs mysteriously appeared. Cautiously they took them, each step looking like thin glass, yet holding their weight as if they were nothing but a feather.

There on the centre of a structure was Aerith, deep in prayer. Zack nearly jumped off the stairs to her, but Sephiroth held him back, reminding him that Cloud had felt a clone nearby as well. Right. Caution was needed.

They reached the steps to where the brunette was and parted ways, Sephiroth staying back and Zack going up to his fiancee. He stopped and watched her, a soft smile on his lips. She was so beautiful, and the moonlight shining down from above gave her the same ethereal look as Cloud had previously.

But her glow was so much more. Her glow was that of a proud mother. A mother who was taking care of her children the best way she knew how. He couldn't be any more proud to be hers. They were soulmates, he knew that, that was truly it.

A few more steps and he was standing at the same level as her on the platform. At the noise she looked up and smiled, giving Zack a look of everything is all right...

… As the clone's sword pierced her back and slid through her body as if she was the water below. The bow in her hair broke as she fell forward, her materia falling to the floor and bouncing over the edge into the pool below.

Zack watched as his world died and let out a scream that the entire planet could feel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sephiroth's Age and Birthday:  
> Using the FF7 10th Anniversary Ultimania Omega's timelines, I am under the impression that Sephiroth was born between October 13-December 31, 1984. Why you ask?
> 
> Vincent was born 50 years before the original game. 2007-50= 1957  
> Vincent was 27 when Sephiroth was born. 1957+27=1984  
> Vincent's official birthday is October 13, 1957.
> 
> So it makes sense that Sephiroth's birthday would fall in that range.
> 
> And for a fun tidbit: The Wutai war, according to Elmyra, Aerith's adoptive mother, was 15 years before the events of FF7. So if Sephiroth is 23 in FF7, he would be 12 during the Wutai War. So between the ages of 12-16, he became a 1st Class SOLDIER.
> 
> This also makes Zack older than him by a couple of months, since Zack is born in 1984 as well.
> 
> 2\. The day of Aerith's death being Christmas:
> 
> The entire game of FF7 spans between December 9th 2007 to January 21st, 2008, so I guesstimated. So originally Sephiroth was all "Merry Yule, Cloud. Here is my gift, dead Aerith. Look it even has a- Oh wait the bow fell off..."
> 
> 3\. Nibelheim is Nordic:
> 
> All of FF7 is Nordic, honestly. Midgar or Midgard is the name of Earth. The Midgar Zolum that swims around the marsh area is a reference to Jörmungandr. Nibelheim is a play on the realm of Niflheim. And being the world of mist, I think it's more fitting for Cloud and Tifa to be the FF7 equivalent of a Scandinavian in our world. (I'm partial to them being Swedish, but I'm half Swedish, so I'm bias.) Niflheim is also the realm of the goddess Hel, daughter of Loki, where she resides in a large mansion, Éljúðnir, and is connected to Niflhel, which is where the dead who don't earn the honour of Valhalla go. Mt Nibel is a reference to Niflhel.


	5. Meltdown

“You could have stopped it!!” Zack slammed Cloud against the wall with all of his anger causing the smaller to gasp as the air left his lungs. “You could have stopped the clone! You could have told him to leave her alone!!”

“Zack! Stop it!” Tifa tried to pull the man away from her friend,but he was far stronger than she'd ever be, and she could have sworn that he was not only using his strength, but his enhancements as well.

“How exactly do you expect me to do that? Get on my knees and beg?” Cloud licks his lips a little and leaned forward. “Get on my knees and do more than just beg?” He tiled his head some. “Is that what you want me to do? … Do you want to watch?” He purred, his words only served to get himself thrown to the ground roughly.

“What is wrong with you?! Do you even hear yourself?! The love of my life is dead, you stupid fucker!!” Zack was pinning Cloud to the ground and raised his fist up to punch him. Sephiroth caught it before he pulled it down and yanked the man up.

“Beating up Cloud won't solve anything.”

“It'll make me feel fucking better!” He yanked his arm away and quickly delivered a kick to Cloud's stomach, causing the other to curl up. Giggles started to come from the man on the floor and before the black haired one could do any more damage, Sephiroth pushed him out of the house, motioning for Tifa to go as well. He crouched down and tried to make out the features hidden by silver bangs.

“Do you even realize what's going on, Cloud..?”

“Zack is angry. He thinks I could have fixed it, but I can't. If I could do you think any of this would have happened?” Cloud pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his stomach.

“Yes I do.” Silence. No more giggling, no more movement, the two just stared at each other for what seemed like decades before the younger grinned.

“You're right. Why stop it? So much more fun to watch mayhem than prevent it.”

“Can you control the clones?”

“I don't.”

“Not what I asked.” Sephiroth tilted his head. “Can you control them?”

“What would this matter? She's stronger than me, her will is greater. Even if I could, she'd just override what I did.” He spat and looked away with an angry look.

“So you can...” He stood, eyes never leaving the other's face. “... You killed everyone at Shin-Ra.”

“Of course I did!! Did you see what they did?! How dare they kill those people!! And for what?! Because you're stronger than all of them?! They had me, ME!” Cloud got up, hatred on his delicate features as he glared at the taller man. “I am BETTER than you and still they'd rather have YOU!”

“... Where did my Cloud go..?” The words hit the hybrid hard, actually causing him to take a step back. He shook his head before grabbing it in what looked like pain.

“Gone. Gonegonegonegone. Stop talking. It's too much. He's here, I need to talk with him. Stop it. STOP IT!” Arms went around Cloud and Sephiroth pulled him tight against his chest in a hug. The Jenova cells did so much more than make the lithe figure powerful, it took his sanity as well. The taller wondered if he had stayed with Shin-Ra if this would have happened regardless or worse...

He would be like that himself.

“... It's all right... You're safe...” Sephiroth whispered, nuzzling the soft spikes as he spoke. “I'm right here Cloud... I'm right here...”

 

* * *

 

Zack was throwing everything he could get his hands on that would move. Every once in a while, he would scream as the object went flying through the air. Tifa cringed as she watched him, really at a loss on what to do. They were all heartbroken (well maybe not Cloud), but it was doubly worse for him. Not only was it his love, but his child. He had lost everything and what was once his best friend...

His former best friend giggled.

She didn't know why Cloud had erupted in little giggles when they were told what happened. Maybe it was how he coped, if he did care. But how he reacted to Zack after definitely made Tifa feel like he didn't.

The man sat down and just began to sob into his hands. Hurrying over, she wrapped her arms around him and let him sink against her, now crying into her shoulder. They stayed like that for at least 20 minutes before he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

“She was smiling... I could have... I...”

“Zack... this isn't your fault...”

“Why didn't I sense it? I should have...” He ran his hand through his hair. “... I just have you and Sephiroth now... I can't lose you two... Tifa, we have to leave Cloud.”

“Zack this isn't his fault either.” She sighed and rubbed his back. “He's just... gone mentally...”

“So we lock him in an institution until he gets better? Is that it? He could have stopped this!”

“Why? Because he's pumped himself full of Jenova cells? It doesn't mean he can control them like she can. He isn't her.” He went quiet and stared at the ground, letting her words sink in before closing his eyes tightly.

“... He giggled...”

“I know he did. I know... I don't know why, maybe he just didn't know what to do, but please. Don't be mad...”

“... I'll apologize if he does...” She got up and offered him her hand.

“Well let's see.” Zack took it and stood, giving her a sad smile before walking back to the house they were staying in.

It was rather a sight to see when they got in, Sephiroth lying on his back on a bed, Cloud curled up at his side, asleep with tear stained cheeks. The taller of the two looked up and put a finger to his lips.

“He just fell asleep... He's sorry, Zack. I explained to him why it wasn't right.”

“... He's... he's still an Ancient right? Maybe he can... he can talk to her...” Zack held in a breath. “Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't...”

“Get some rest, Zack.”

 

* * *

 

Sephiroth was up first, slipping out of from under the sleeping curled up figured, who whimpered at the loss of support. Barret had been right about one thing with Cloud; he was, in a way the older man's little brother, and as the big brother of the two, he was going to protect him. Keep him safe from the demons that plagued his mind.

Were they really demons though? Cloud claimed it was the Planet talking to him. Was it the Planet telling Cloud where the clones were? He truly hoped so. Despite all the rage Zack had the night before, Sephiroth was almost positive if Cloud were to die, it would end Zack completely.

He went outside and took a deep breath, trying to think of what to do next. Probably go back to the others if anything. They needed to regroup and think of where the clones would be going. Sitting down on the nearest rock, he rested his face in his hands, having his own private moment to mourn the loss of the woman who dared to stand up to him.

“You shouldn't be sad.”

“I explained last night why others were sad, Cloud...” He looked up and frowned a little. Had Cloud's eyes... changed? They were more... fuchsia than their dark purple.

“Yes but she's with the Planet. With her family. There is no ill will. She found her Promise Land.” The words came out almost bitter, as if he was jealous in a way. Sephiroth was starting to think that maybe Ancients just dealt with death in a different way than humans. After all they could still talk to the dead, so maybe to Cloud, she wasn't dead at all, just staying out of reach. “If anything, she planned her death.”

“Wait, what? How?”

“The White Materia. She was trying to use it. I don't know if she succeeded, but like the Black Materia, it needs a great deal of life force for it to work.”

“...So she knew...” Sephiroth sighed. “Let me explain all of this to Zack... I'm pretty sure he'd punch you again if you did.”

“Why do you care what he does to me? What happens to you makes no difference to me. A clone could stand behind you and lop off your head and all I would do. Is. Smile.” Cloud shrugged then turned. “I'll go pay my respects to her, I suppose. Pretend for 5 minutes I'm human.” He walked off, humming a tune to himself.

“He's chipper this morning...” Sephiroth turned and once again sighed.

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it...” Zack frowned more then pushed off the side of the door frame. “Do you really think she'd let them kill her?”

“To protect the Planet..? Yes. I know you don't want to hear that but, I really do think she would. Aerith knows more about what's going on than probably all of us. Probably even more than our insane friend there.”

“At least you know he's insane...” Black hair shook as his head moved. “Is it our fault he's like this?”

“No. It's his own. He let his own anger change him, he let Hojo touch him. Everything that man touches breaks.”

“You haven't, and you're his son.”

“Maybe I'm just immune.” Sephiroth smiled then jerked when his phone rang. He pulled it out and frowned more as he answered. “Yes, Vincent?”

“Did you find them?”

“... Aerith is dead.”

“... Cloud?”

“Losing his grip on reality. It seems the farther north we go, the more insane he gets.”

“So go farther.”

“What?”

“I have a hunch. We'll meet you at Icicle Inn.” The phone went dead and Sephiroth pulled it back and looked at it. A hunch?

 

* * *

 

“You shouldn't sneak up on people. It's bad for the heart, Big Brother.”

“We did what you asked us to are, you proud? Do we get to see mother soon?”

“Is that all you care about? We have to finish what mother wants us to do first!”

“Calm down you three... Yes I am proud, and soon. Soon you'll get to see her, just take the Black Materia where I told you first, and collect the others. Let's hope our will is stronger than that bitch.”

 

* * *

 

“Cloud?” He opened his eyes slowly and looked up, Tifa standing over him with a tiny smile. “Saying good-bye?”

“Pretending to... She's not gone for me.” He shifted some as she sat down next to him.

“Right... You can still talk to her, can't you. I guess it's a comfort to know that she really isn't gone.” Tifa tucked a hair behind her ear. “Are you all right?”

“You mean from what Zack did? I'm fine. He was angry and I shouldn't have done that.” Cloud rested his chin on his knees. “But I missed two shots. My head is jumbled and I feel like I'm being pulled apart. When I see those two, I lose it. I don't mean to, I try hard to control myself, but I've never missed a shot before.”

“Why didn't you say something? Do you need one now? I saw that syringe on the table I thought you had, had one.”

“I do and I didn't. I stopped myself from doing it because I can't think straight. It's a stabilizer, Tifa. Without it, I'm no better than those clones...” She stood and offered her hand.

“Let's go back then. I'll give you the shot.”

“No. They're still there, I'll react badly to it. Send them away first.” Cloud grabbed his head, as the voices came to him, his lips moving, but no words coming out. Tifa bit her lip in nervousness, feeling like she shouldn't be alone with him right now.

“Stay right here... I'll go get the shot.” She stood and headed back towards the house where they were staying, rubbing her arm in worry. Something had to be wrong if Cloud wasn't taking his shot, it had to be. What, she couldn't say, but maybe it had something to do with the clones. Maybe they were going in the right direction, closer to where Jenova is.

If that was really the case, Cloud might completely disappear mentally the closer they got to her.

Tifa had already noticed her childhood friend's eyes weren't the same colour anymore, and she remembered that all the pieces of Jenova they had fought till now had red eyes, and his seemed to changing to match. She hoped that it was just her imagination getting the better of her, that he wasn't really giving into the alien's power.

Lost in thought, she somehow made it back to the house and drew the syringe, stopping when she noticed an empty bottle on the floor. Frowning she picked it up and froze.

Serum bottle.

Cloud had lied.

“Why...?” She didn't mean to say it out loud, but it came out anyway, her black haired friend rolling over in his bed.

“What?” Zack rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the fact he had been crying again over his loss. She gave him a tiny smile and held up the bottle.

“He told me he missed two shots... but the bottle is empty.” Tifa looked at it some then back to her friend. “Maybe you're right. Maybe we should leave him behind. What if she's controlling him and he's just been... I don't know... distracting us from her?”

“Vincent wants us to take him further. To Icicle Inn. He.... He wants to experiment with Cloud's sanity... Or lack of it.” He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “Everything is my fault, Tifa. We left him behind once, and this is what happened. If... If we had only taken him with us... He'd still be that sweet, shy kid... Fuck, I wish I could talk to her. I wish she could tell me what I need to do next. There has to be a way that humans to talk to the planet.”

“Oh Zack...” Tifa sat on the bed and rubbed his back. “If there is, we'll find it. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Reno yawned and changed the page of his book, humming some as he pretended to not be paying attention to their little guest. He glanced up and smiled at Elena who was fidgeting nervously with the hem of her jacket.

“Calm down, kiddo. You're doin' great.”

“But... what those bastards did to Tseng...” She bit her lip. “We can stop them right? He'll... he'll recover?”

“He's fine, yo.” He smiled to her and looked back to his book. As for stopping them he didn't know. Plus he was seriously ignoring the scoff that came from the professor sitting cuffed next to him.

“Dear, if Cloud had attacked him, he would be dead. Clearly he's saving him for something important. Just what is beyond me. But...” Hojo stopped and smirked to himself as he thought more on the little hybrid's rather impressive improvement since the last time they saw each other.

“Cloud isn't as great as you think he is.” Elena spat, glaring at the creepy man. Worst detail ever.

“Ah, but he's better. He's done what I couldn't and while that annoys me, it pleases me at the same time. He's proving a theory, he and Sephiroth. My, how wonderful it would have been to have been that boy's father...”

“Yeah, all right Dr Frankenstein. Enough talk of your monster.” Reno shook his head. “You're creepin' her out with just how you look...”

“You mistake Cloud as being my monster, when he is in fact his own. He came to me with his theory, I simply observed.” The older of the three chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “While I have my own suspicions for his actions, in reality, none of us know what is going on in that head of his...”

The two Turks stared at Hojo in silence for a bit before Reno shrugged and went back to his book. Elena stayed in thought, trying to figure out the best way she could confront both Cloud and Sephiroth and get away alive.

“There isn't a funeral yet, lighten up you two...” Rufus scoffed, Rude following close behind him. “Reno, take her out of here. I need to discuss something with the professor without disturbing her... delicate senses.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

“My senses aren't delicate!” The youngest Turk protested but left with her superior, frowning as he rambled on about some sort of nonsense. Rufus moved to her seat as Rude took Reno's, and crossed his legs, looking straight at Hojo.

“Enough about the pipsqueak. We get it. He is some freak of nature and should be our top priority to kill. I'm worried about Sephiroth.”

“Oh?” Hojo smirked and tilted his head back. “What exactly are you worried about? My control over him is lost.”

“Jenova's control over him. Not yours. Yours was a pathetic excuse of trying to bond to your son.”

“Clearly she doesn't have the control over him as I once thought. If she did, he would be the one killing the Planet, not the clones. Though, who is to say that Jenova is the one in charge? Perhaps it's someone utterly different. Perhaps it's the Planet itself.”

“Possibly, but the clones are of Sephiroth. Loss does a funny thing to a man, don't you think?” The blond man ran a hand through his hair. “You let one genius become a madman, what's to stop you from making your original experiment one as well?”

“Sephiroth respects the life of his friend. If Zack Fair was removed, that might trigger his joining of Jenova. Leave him alive and you have nothing to worry about.”

“So you think.”

“So I think.”

“However, it was the tiny shit he was so determined to find and protect, as our cameras have shown. In fact, Strife hasn't done an ounce of fighting since he left.” Rude commented.

“Ahhh.... there is the real line of inquiry you two have... Is Cloud controlling Sephiroth. If he is, that is beyond me. He didn't have control over the clones, why would he have it over the real thing?”

“And if he does have control over the clones? Would he have it over Sephiroth?”

“If he did, that would be an advancement in his abilities, and truly fascinating. Theories, theories, theories, children. Everyone needs one.”

 

* * *

 

The trip to Icicle Inn wasn't very exciting, or filled with anything aside from Zack giving Cloud glares here and there, and Tifa fidgeting with cold and trying to stay near the taller man for warmth. Cloud slept against Sephiroth's back, his shot knocking him out like it so often did and the older of the two carrying him securely, the only way to make sure that he wasn't left behind. When they got to the town, they were directed to an abandoned house that, to both Zack and Sephiroth's surprise, was the former home of Professor Gast...

And Aerith's birthplace.

But peace didn't last long after the smallest man woke up.

Cloud stared at Zack with a bored expression as he found himself pinned to the wall once more. The taller man glaring the promise of death if he tried to move in any sort of way, but the former blond just yawned loudly in his only attempt of defiance.

“Zack...” Sephiroth frowned from his seat as he watched them, Tifa preparing one of Cloud's shots.

“He isn't Cloud, Sephiroth. I don't know what the shit he is, but he isn't Cloud. Not anymore. Cloud's gone.”

“Yes, yes, he's gone, yet in your arms because you won't let me go. I'm flattered Zack, but you're not my type.” Another bored yawn, and he was yanked back then practically squished hard to the wall for his comment.

“You ain't mine either, you fucking freak.” Zack snarled, getting a giggle from the small man in his grasp. “Hurry up with that damn shot. I want him out.”

“Why don't you just punch me into unconsciousness? Since that's what you REALLY want to do.”

“Don't fucking tempt me.”

“Enough.” Sephiroth stood up and moved over. “Zack let him go.”

“No.”

“Zack...”

“I said no. I don't know what kind of hold he has on you, but he doesn't have it on me.”

“... He's my family.” The fighting pair both looked at Sephiroth in confusion, even Cloud didn't have a response. Using this pause to her advantage, Tifa stuck the syringe in Cloud's hip and injected the liquid quickly, watching him slightly weaken in Zack's grasp. He dropped when he was let go, hitting the floor with an oomph.

“What do you mean he's your family? He isn't your family, Sephiroth!” Zack snapped. “We're your family!”

“Genetically... We both have Jenova's cells. In a weird way, that makes him my brother, doesn't it? If she's the mother to us both.”

“She isn't your mother! Lucrecia Crescent is! Don't you remember that?!”

“Of course I do... but Jenova's cells-”

“Don't mean shit!”

“They mean everything...” The tired voice came from the floor, everyone looking at Cloud as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Reunion... Mother is calling us. We have to go see Mother...”

 


	6. Mother

Zack left the warmth of the house and rubbed his arms, looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed. The others had met up with them, and on Vincent's insisting, Cloud was tied up while he slept.

Everything was a mess. A fucking mess. He needed his Aerith to guide him, tell him what to do about Cloud, about the clones, about... Fuck, he couldn't think. His hands shook badly as he lifted up the cigarette he snatched from Cid's pack while the grumpy man was ranting about something or other. Putting the stick into his mouth, he lit it and took a deep drag before coughing, putting a hand to his chest as he did so.

“Fuck, why do people do this?!” He wheezed before taking a second drag, coughing less this time. He let out a frustrated groan and looked up at the sky.

“Those'll kill ya.” Zack jumped and whipped around in time to see Cid lighting up his own. “Well, kill me. Who knows with your... whatever.”

“Yeah, thanks. Right now, I don't mind that fatal shit.”

“Yeah, I hear your girl is gone. Sorry about that.” The short blond shivered and stretched. “But you honestly think she'd want you doin' this? Debatin' death? Look, she was one of those... thingies. With Nanaki's grandpop's knowledge, you bet your spiky ass we can talk to her again.”

“.... It's odd getting a pep talk from you, pops.”

“Hey! I ain't that much older than you, ya shit!” He huffed and shook his head. “Next time time you wanna steal one of my cigs, ask first.”

“How about I just buy my own pack?” Zack attempted puff three and relaxed as he didn't cough.

“You think Tif's going to let you get away with that?”

“She's gonna beat the shit out of me. I got it.”

“As long as I don't get in trouble...” Cid put out his own and stretched with a yawn, bidding Zack a good night. The taller man just nodded and just stared ahead at the snow.

It almost felt like everything was at a calm, that everything was going to be all right. It was far from it. His little friend was insane, his future wife dead. Next thing he would know is he would lose Sephiroth, maybe even Tifa. They were his family.

No. He wouldn't allow them to get hurt. He failed Aerith, he won't fail them as well.

“Zack...” He jerked and spun around, blinking at the sad look on Sephiroth's face as he walked up, rubbing his arms through his jacket. “... I'm sorry.”

“For what..?” Zack put the cigarette between his lips and walked over to rub his friend's arms, giving him a tiny smile as he tried to warm him up.

“For Cloud... I was the one who said to leave him behind...” He looked up and frowned. “... Why do you have a cigarette...?”

“Oh uh... Just thought I'd try it. I'm not liking it, don't worry, but I'm pretty sure Cid would kill me if I wasted it.” Zack gave him another little smile. “And don't worry about it... You didn't know he was your... brother... thing... whatever. You know I don't really understand that, but yet thinking of Cloud as your baby brother kind of makes sense, you know?”

“Hojo did spend sometime in Nibelheim... Cloud said his father was a part of Shin-Ra and died in the war... Who knows, Hojo could have had something with his mother, and she told him that to protect him. Or he isn't. Only a DNA test could prove it.” Sephiroth looked down at his feet. “Something feels off, Zack. I feel off.”

“You have been less... uh... you since her death... You're mourning. It's okay, you two were close.” The black haired man put out the cigarette and pulled the other into his arms, hugging him tightly. “It's okay...”

“Stop being strong, Zack... Aerith was going to be your wife. You deserve to mourn more than any of us... and your...” Sephiroth closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around the taller man as he felt tears hit his jacket. He let him silently cry, knowing he needed it. It wasn't until Vincent came out to announce Cloud was awake that the two let go.

“He isn't happy...” The brooding man, announced, clearing his throat at having interrupted a tender moment. “Cid has taped his mouth shut since some of the things that came out of it... wasn't very... appropriate.”

“I'm pretty sure he learned some of what he says from Reno.” Zack groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Too much time with that Turk and anyone would talk dirty.”

“You never did and you went drinking with him.”

“I... had a respectable lady to go home to...”

“I doubt Tifa will allow such language.” Vincent shifted then motioned for them to go back inside. “...There's a few videos you should watch as well, Zack.”

 

* * *

 

If Cloud Strife had the the ability to kill with his looks, everyone would be dead. His glare was set to death as best he could and even after Sephiroth and Zack came in, he didn't let it drop. His... brother and brother's pet talked to the others, planning on what to do next on their quest to stop the clones.

_Stupid fools. They think they can stop us. They can't._

_Mother's waiting for you two, brother. Everything is in order._

_Bring me the Black Materia. Let's let one of these fools summon Meteor._

 

* * *

 

“So we all agree that the little shit can at least talk to the clones, even if he can't control them.” Cid sipped his tea with a grunt. “Speaking of shit, can't get a decent cup of tea since leaving Shera. What's wrong with the world?”

“You should try Wutai tea. It's the best.” Yuffie nodded and rocked a bit in her place on the floor.

“Had it, it's shit too.”

“Enough about tea...” Tifa sighed and glanced at Cloud, who was still in death glare mode. “What if it isn't the clones... but Jenova talking to him? Vincent was right, the more north we get, the more insane he gets...” She didn't like admitting that out loud, but it was true, no matter how painful it is. “I don't want to see him close to her.”

“I don't want Sephiroth close to her either.” Zack added, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

“I can handle it.” The former General sipped his own tea, eyes closed. “I handled it in Nibelheim.”

“Barely. If Cloud hadn't been able to speak nerd, you could have been in his place.”

“Whattya mean by that?” Barret frowned, staring at the two. “You ain't told us this before.” The two ex-SOLDIERs looked at each other for a second, then at Cloud.

“5 years ago... Seems like a long time...” Sephiroth commented before looking at his tea. “I found documents about my birth, excepted I believed that Jenova was my mother at the time. One of the journals, however, was written by Lucrecia Crescent.”

“Your real mother.” Vincent frowned. “I knew her... She... Her and I were very close.”

“Yes well... She wrote a great deal more than Hojo. If it wasn't for that journal... I would be in Cloud's spot right now, and I imagine he would be in mine.”

“Cloud is a mad science genius.” Zack continued. “I mean, you all probably knew that with the crazy he's done, but before he was just this little shy kid who was awesome at science. He essentially translated the journal for us, put it in not nerd words.”

“... And we abandoned him.” The silver haired man looked at the tied up one with a sad expression. “We shouldn't have... This is our fault.”

Everyone glanced at Cloud, who's expression softened. His eyes were locked with Sephiroth's, as if he was looking for some sort of truth behind those words. For a brief flicker, fuchsia eyes turned to their once soft blue, but disappeared as he turned his head away.

“... He cracked Lucrecia's theory.”

 

* * *

 

Cold as fuck was the most perfect expression Reno could ever think of as he shivered, watching Rufus drag Hojo off towards the centre of the crater. Scarlet followed them, still showing as much skin as ever. He couldn't get out the words 'nipple town' fast enough before she slapped him for it. Totally worth it.

“So they're going to go see if that's a shit ton of makou in there.”

“Mm.”

“And we're just supposed to wait and freeze our balls off.”

“Mm.”

“This is bullshit, Rude. Unlike Hojo and Rufus, I actually use mine.”

“...”

“A whole new meaning to blue balls.”

“You do know that Hojo fucked that kid right?” The two Turks stared at each other for a few minutes before the shorter one started laughing in almost hysterics.

“Why would Strife spread it for a dirty fucker like Hojo?!”

“Control.” Rude adjusted his tie. “How else could he have been put in charge of the Nova Project?”

“Not very creative with the name. Jenova. Nova. Like he just said fuck it.” The red head stretched and cracked his back a bit. “... Wait, he was trying to clone her? I mean then it would make sense, right?”

“Didn't Hojo say he was trying to become her in a way?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic that would be. What'id the boss want to know about Sephiroth?”

“If it was possible for him to be controlled by Jenova... or Strife for that matter.” The bald man frowned. “I wouldn't doubt either.”

“Okay, okay... We have a crazed tiny little slut, strongest asshole on the planet, and an army of clones of said strongest asshole. To top all of that shit sandwich off, some alien bitch pulling all the strings.” Reno patted his jacket and frowned. “.... I left my pack on the fucking ship, didn't I?”

“What's wrong?” Rude pulled out a spare pack and held it out to his partner. “You're swearing more than usual.” The shorter man snatched it and shakily pulled out a piece of gum and popped it into his mouth, practically moaning at the flavour.

“You always carry the best shit...”

“Reno... Don't dodge the question.”

“... We're just... fucking humans. They're genetically engineered freaks... We don't even know Strife's full power. Or Sephiroth's for that matter. How are we going to BEAT something like that? How are we... Fuck, shit.” The red-head ran a hand through his hair. “I... I think I'm scared.”

“... It's okay to be scared.” Rude shifted where he stood, frowning some.

“We're the Turks. We can't afford to be scared. We're supposed to be super badass, scary motherfuckers. … Fuck, Rude you're scared too?!” The soft grunt was his only answer. “Gods, we're fucked up.”

“9.”

“9 what?”

“You've said a variant of fuck 9 times.” The bald man stuck his hands into his pockets. “Maybe you just need to get laid.”

“.... Vacation to Wutai after this?”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Smoke filled the air, fire licked at smoldering wood, and Sephiroth tried hard to ignore it all. It was Nibelheim, burning to the ground in front of him. Except... it wasn't at the same time. It was an illusion, he was sure of it. He had been separated from the others, most likely they too being shown some sort of falsity as well.

He took a deep breath and walked forward, his steps silent as the roar around him deafened. He had to get out of this, find the others, and stop the clones. At least the recovered the Black Materia, which was safely with Nanaki as he elected to stay behind with some of the others. Vincent and Cloud were back at Icicle Inn, the older finding it unwise to take the shorter one with them. Sephiroth was fine with that, Cloud hadn't said a single word since waking up and was just staring at him most of the time. It was unnerving as something wasn't right about that look.

The tall man needed to stop thinking about that and focus on what was going on in front of him.

“Sephiroth...?” He jerked at the sound of his name, turning to the source and freezing. A small blond stood there, shaking, holding one arm as blood ran down it. “Why...? Why did you... to my home..?”

“... You aren't real... Cloud is at Icicle Inn...”

“Why?! My home! My mother!” Tears streamed down the imposter's face. “Why did you kill them?! You were everything to me!” Sephiroth took a step back as he watched the illusion sob and froze once more when a younger version of himself appeared, walking over to the other and touching the small cheek.

“Because... It's not your planet...” The blow came quick to the blond's stomach, sending him to the ground in a heap. Just as quick as they appeared, the two figures ghosted out of view, leaving the man to stare at their place.

“I... would never...”

“But you would have...” He turned, a small boy with chin length silver hair stood. “If you just listened to mother. If you hadn't found Dr Crescent's journal... Nibelheim would have burned and Cloud and Zack would be clones of you...” The child toed at the ground. “It's okay though... Mother will forgive you. She loves you.”

“... Lucrecia Crescent is my mother...”

“No! No she isn't! That's a lie! Jenova is!! Why do you hate our Mother!” The boy looked hurt as he stomped his foot down. “Prove you love her! Prove it!”

“I'm not falling for this trick.” Sephiroth snarled and suddenly everything turned white, leaving him blinded. It felt like an eternity before the light dulled and he could see a hand reaching out to him, Black Materia resting in the small palm.

“Cloud...” He whispered as he looked up, staring at the smiling face with haunting red eyes.

“Will you summon it for me?” The shorter man smiled more. “Please...? Big Brother..?”

“Stop it... This isn't like you, she's controlling you...”

“Sephiroth, don't you remember in the Shin-Ra building? When I killed everyone there? When I freed you and your friends? I told you the truth. I told you everything in four words.” The silver haired one frowned, trying to remember back to what Cloud had said.

_I can control her._

The words hit him hard, eyes widening as realization dawned on him.

“... You've been behind everything...” A soft giggle and a nod was Sephiroth's answer, the materia being held higher.

“It's the final step, Sephiroth. All I need is you to summon it and then we can be happy. Meteor will cleanse the planet of stupid humans, and our kind will rebuild. Prosper. Please... Just agree... I don't want to force you. Controlling you hasn't been as fun as I thought it would be. Killing Aerith and breaking Zack I think is the highlight of this entire trip for me.” Cloud put the materia in Sephiroth's hand and clasps his own around it. “It's okay. I promise. No one will be angry at you.”

“Cloud... don't do this... just come home...”

“It's too late for that... I'm sorry...” The shorter man leaned and placed a hand on Sephiroth's chest, slowly corrupting the cells in his body. “... Will you summon it for me?”

“Yes... Anything for Mother...”

 


	7. No Future

Drip, drip, drip. His blood rolled down his arm and hit the floor with the soft noise a leaky sink would make. Another drawing of the dagger -Cloud's dagger- across his arm. Dark bluish purple eyes watched as red welled up from the cut he had made. The first cut for his love, second for his unborn child, third for the little blond he couldn't protect.

 

Zack watched as the droplets rolled down his arm and hit the metal of the airship he now road in. It was the airship Aerith wanted to ride when she saw it floating at Junon, something he promised he'd take her on, yet here he was, without her. Worse, was he felt himself more destroyed by Cloud's death. It wasn't right, he shouldn't be hurt by that, he should be glad that the smaller man was gone, but instead it pushed him over the edge and he felt like he lost his soulmate all over again.

 

They had ran into Rufus Shinra and his people in Icicle Inn, and further ahead in the Northern Crater. Cloud was left behind with Vincent, but somehow he was there, and did something to Sephiroth that no one, not even Hojo could quite explain. The manipulated man used the Black Materia, and his manipulator gave a small smile before regaining himself, his sanity. However, before anyone could get to him, blood ran from his nose and he collapsed. Dead. After that, all Zack could remember was holding the small body and stare blankly as monsters flew out of the crater.

 

Hojo took the corpse, giving the blond's death as a brain aneurysm. He didn't believe it, not one bit. Cloud's body has been so experimented on, it could have been anything. He wasn't himself the past few weeks, he was different. Changed, possessed.

 

The raven haired man jerked when he heard a noise, quickly wrapping his arm then pulling his gloves back on. He hid the dagger and dropped a dirty shirt over the bloody mess on the floor. Zack turned and gave a small smile when he saw the small brunette walk through the door.

 

“Hey...” Tifa flopped on her cot face down with a soft grunt then adjusted to look at the man. “They're currently playing cards, betting pretzels... You okay? You've been distant since...”

 

“It's stupid.”

 

“Zack... It's not stupid.”

 

“... I loved Aerith, right?”

 

“I don't think I've ever seen anyone more in love than you two... Why?” She sat up, frowning, then moved crossed legged onto her bunk. “... You loved him too, didn't you. Is that what you're worried about?”

 

“No... No I...” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He killed her. I know he did... and yet... his death hurt just as bad as hers...”

 

“Zack, you did love him, and you know that, that wasn't him. We all know our Cloud wasn't there, that he was gone long before his death...” She shifted and looked at her legs. “I just... wish we could have laid him to rest proper...”

 

“He's probably being dissected...”

 

“Zack!”

 

“Sorry...” He huffed and flopped back in his own bed, closing his eyes. “We'll end this... we'll take out that giant rock that Evil Cloud had Sephiroth summon, then we'll get Good Cloud's body and take him back to Nibelheim to rest next to his mother.”

 

“... Yeah... Yeah! We can do this, you're right!” Tifa smiled and jumped up. “We can do this! We're going to do this! And maybe, just maybe, we can find a way to talk to Cloud and Aerith!”

 

“Tifa...”

 

“We can. We'll do it. If anyone can, it's us.” She smiled brightly. “I'm going to go back to the others. Sephiroth's on the observation deck, you should go tell him the plan.” The brunette hurried out and Zack just sighed before sitting up. He had been avoiding Sephiroth since the man woke up from his haze. He suppose it was time to talk to him and get it over with.

 

* * *

 

Silver lashes fluttered slightly in the wind as green, glowing eyes locked on to the giant red rock in the sky. He remembered flames... Nibelheim was in flames. It was... his fault? No, not his fault. It was an illusion showed to him by Cloud; No, not Cloud, Jenova. It was Jenova who controlled him, Jenova who forced him to summon the Meteor. Sephiroth gripped the railing tightly. Not only did he fail in preventing Meteor from being summoned, but Cloud... Cloud was dead, Zack was broken, and Tifa was almost executed.

 

Tifa... If it hadn't been for that WEAPON's attack, Scarlet would have executed the woman for his mistake. He was helpless to stop it; he had never been helpless before. He had screamed at Cait Sith that they had to stay, they had to get her out, but the robot cat dragged him away with Barret's help. Then Sapphire, as they called it, appeared and blasted a hole into the gas chamber, saved her life. He never thought he'd ever be thankful for the monsters the planet had sent out to destroy the threat to its health.

 

“Sephiroth...” The man didn't know when he had closed his eyes, yet he had, and slowly they opened to look at the black haired one who had his head lowered. Yes, he failed his friend, his dear, dear friend.

 

“I'm sorry...” He whispered, it was all he could muster. Silver hair swished as he turned his head back to the sky.

 

“You don't have the right to say sorry...” Zack's words were bitter and harsh. Saying he was angry almost felt like an understatement. “This... this is all YOUR fault. It began with you reading those damn journals and giving them to him! Us leaving him behind!! We should have fucking took him! We should have brought him with us, even if he didn't want to! He was our Cloud!! And we... we...”

 

“You think I don't know? We're both at fa-”

 

“NO IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!” The smaller man didn't have time to react as he was grabbed by the collar and slammed against the metal wall, his eyes wide at the taller enraged one. “You found those journals!!”

 

“You had him read them! Or did you forget that fact in your inability to take responsibility?!” The grip on Sephiroth disappeared and he knew he won this battle. Zack was just as responsible as he was for all of this.

 

It was their fault Cloud went to Hojo.

 

Their fault Aerith got involved.

 

Their fault they're both dead.

 

The scream from the older man caused him to jump, as the unexpected cry echoed against the metal of the ship. After the sound disappeared, the two stood in silence until Zack turned and stormed away, leaving Sephiroth alone.

 

Helpless... again. He hated this so much. He was the strongest on the planet, the greatest SOLDIER in history, the most feared man ever... Yet he was, unable to save what matters and single handedly brought the end of the world.

 

The patter of stuffed feet caught his attention and he turned his head to look at the door as the robot cat came through, perched as usual on its mog. It spoke to him, but he had no idea what it said as it was just muffled noise to his ears.

 

“Oi! Ya okay?!”

 

“Huh...?” He snapped out of it and rubbed his temples. “What did you say...?”

 

“I said 'at they're lookin' for sometin' called Huge Materia. Do ya know anytin' about it?”

 

“Huge Materia... No I don't... I imagine it'd be by-product from reactors though... We should search the oldest reactors.”

 

“Agreed. I know Gya Ha Ha Ha, and Kya Ha Ha Ha are lookin' at certain ones. We should beat tem to it.”

 

“Tell Cid... We'll go handle them.”

 

* * *

 

The small child, dubbed only as K, sat silently next to the body of his 'mother'. He sniffled softly and wiped the tears he cried away, hoping in some way the reddish-purple eyes would open and everything would be all right. He jerked and looked over his shoulder as his father came in, clipboard in on hand and a syringe of glowing liquid in the other. He gave a smile to the child and reached to run a hand through the soft silver hair that graced the little one's head.

 

“Are you keeping him company? Your mother would like that very much. Knowing his son is beside him.”

 

“Will Mumma wake up...?” The little voice was filled with so much hope that Hojo couldn't help but smile more.

 

“Yes of course, my dear one. Of course.” The syringe slipped into the pale skin of the body on the table. “But he'll be a bit different, dear one. He'll be complete.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one! I've been fighting with ideas and health problems!


	8. End is Nigh

The fight for the Huge Materia was a hard one, but in the end it was successful. Cid was the most pleased as he finally got to live his dream of being in space. Now the four large chunks of solid makou floated safely in Bugenhagen's amazing machine of their universe.

 

Zack sat in the centre of it, in complete awe of the machine and the materia. He found himself thinking of other things, happy things, instead of the normal morbid that had be constantly plague him as of late. With a sigh, he flopped back, laying down on the platform and staring at the hologram projection of stars above him.

 

“ _It's beautiful, isn't it? I've never seen so many stars.”_

 

“ _When this is over, we should all go back to Nibelheim. Aerith, you'll love it there.”_

 

“Yeah... yeah she would...”

 

“ _I'll show you all the good spots to star watch. It's almost like you're drowning in a sea of crystal lights.”_

 

“ _Tee-hee, of course! I'd love to see that. Sounds wonderful.”_

 

“ _You can come too, Zack. We can't leave out our strong love.”_

 

“Thanks Cloud...”

 

“Zack?” He squeaked and sat up, blinking and finding himself now out of the hologram, the materia floating high above his head. Tifa smiled and sat down next to him after flipping the switch so the platform would rise again. “Having a good dream?”

 

“I guess I was.” He smiled to her and laid back down. “The others?”

 

“Drinking and talking about space. Well save for Sephiroth. I don't know where he is...” She sighed and brought her knees to her chest. “So where were you going in your dream?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, to show Aerith the stars in Nibelheim with Cloud...”

 

“Yeah? Well that sounds fantastic. Better than the stars here.” She giggled and glanced over at him. He couldn't help but smile back then sat up.

 

“Yeah it. How about when all of this is over, we go there and just take a break. A vacation, you know?”

 

“Deal. We could even have a picnic or something.”

 

“ _Like a double date!”_

 

“ _What?! No! I..!”_

 

“ _Oh Cloud! You're blushing! You like Tifa don't you?”_

 

“Hey! Zack! Hello?!” He blinked again and looked at his friend. “You okay? You spaced out there and was grinning silly like.”

 

“... Oh man, I'm losing it...” He sighed and tucked his face into his hands. “I swear they're right here with us, but they're not. They keep talking but I know it's just my mind playing jokes.”

 

“Oh Zack...” Tifa moved and pulled him into her arms, running a hand through his hair. “It'll be okay... I promise...”

 

The two stayed like that for a while, Tifa comforting the man as he tried to tell himself that he wasn't insane. He wasn't an Ancient, he shouldn't be hearing their voices, but... were they trying to talk to him anyway? Were... they warning him about something? Or were they just trying to give him the hope he needed?

 

“Hey you two!! Bugenhagen has an idea!! Quit snoggin' up there!”

 

“I swear Yuffie, you are annoying.” Zack groaned and sat up right. He took a deep breath and looked at Tifa. “Well might as well see what the old guy has to say... Thanks Tifa...”

 

“Of course... My next trick is to get you and Sephiroth to be on speaking terms again.”

 

“Good luck...” Zack got up and turned off the machine. Tifa stood and stretched, giving him a tiny smile.

 

“... Cloud would want you two to get along...”

 

“Low blow, Tif.”

 

“It's the truth, and you know it.” He watched her walk off the platform when it finished lowering, go passed Yuffie, and out the door. The small brunette blinked and looked over at the man who's normal smile was missing and replaced with a frown.

 

“So... not snogging?”

 

“Yuffie...”

 

“Wwwwwhat?! It's either you, or Sephiroth she's all goo for!” The teen stomped her foot and huffed, storming out in her made-up tantrum.

 

“...Goo... for Sephiroth...?” He shook his head and finally moved to join the others. They were all discussing Aerith to his surprise. He sat down quietly in a chair closest to Vincent and watched them as they made small grumbles about just what happened before she died. He couldn't help but make his own grumble of 'Why does it matter..?' Zack felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced at it, noting Vincent's glove, causing a sigh to come from him.

 

“The White Materia... We need to know if she activated it.” Sephiroth finally commented, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “How do we do that, though..?”

 

“Mmm I think it's time for me to go on a little trip.” Bugenhagen smiled and bounced in his little way. Nanaki frowned, but said nothing, clearly worried about the elderly man he called grandfather. “Perhaps you can show me this city. I would like to see a Cetra settlement once in my life.”

 

“I'm not going back.” Zack crossed his arms. “I am never going back to that place.”

 

“You don't have to, Zack... it's okay.” Tifa smiled softly to him, understanding well why he refused.

 

“Oi, I'ave some news!!” Cait Sith suddenly bounced to life having been off during the entire conversation. The little cat adjusted itself on top of its mog and stretched as if he had only been sleeping. “Tey moved the Sister Ray cannon from Junon to Midgar. 'ow about a group goes to Midgar, and the rest to ta City?”

 

“Sounds like a good plan. Let's rest tonight, make plans tomorrow.” Vincent added and gave a look towards anyone who was about to complain.

 

* * *

 

It was rather hectic the next few days. Bugenhagen had discovered a viewer, and after finding the key deep within the ocean, they got what they needed; Confirmation that Aerith did trigger the White Materia. Of course, celebrating had to be put off as the party in the Forgotten City received a call from the party in Midgar. The city was now locked down and at high alert, as a WEAPON came from the ocean and made its way towards it.

 

At the same time, ShinRa fired their Makou Cannon and the WEAPON sent a volley of missiles towards the large building of the centre. The burst from cannon ripped through the WEAPON, killing it in the process, while the ShinRa tower fell into pieces. Zack couldn't help himself and began helping the Turks in the rescue efforts, getting the others in his group to help. Soon they were joined by the others, making the rescue run smoother.

 

'Couldn't have been any worse' was what most thought as they began the task of tallying the lost, but without fail, that thought proved that everything can always get worse. It started with a loud noise, sending the clouds above rippling through the sky. Everyone stopped and eyes traveled to the sky and there, above them incredibly close was what every being on the planet feared.

 

Meteor was falling on Midgar.

 

Screams now echoed through the city, everything trying to find shelter. The group stopped what they were doing and watched the sky as it turned red in firey anger. Zack walked over to Sephiroth's side and took a deep breath.

 

“You said she activated it...”

 

“Yes...”

 

“I guess now we'll really find out...”

 

“If not... I'm sorry for everything.”

 

“Me too.” The two smiled to each other before turning back to the giant rock looming over them.

 

Things started with a faint glow on the horizon, then it got brighter and soon the Lifestream was covering the red mass. The noise was even louder than the boom signaling the fall.

 

* * *

 

Hojo hissed in anger as the building around him shook. It wasn't enough time, the body wasn't fully revived! He looked at his prize that laid motionless on the table in front of him and thought of his lifetime of work being thrown away in the blink of an eye. No. No, he couldn't let it end like this. Grabbing the last bits of Jenova he had, he began injecting it into the still form until nothing was left. All of Jenova now rested inside that body that was once Cloud Stife. For all intent and purposes that WAS Jenova.

 

Project Nova was finished.

 

Project Nova would never be fully realized.

 

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated growl. How could he have been so foolish into thinking the man in front of him was right? He wasted everything he had on him! He could have been trying to get Sephiroth back, but no, instead he fell for the charm of a small blond who was smarter than himself, as much as he hated to admit.

 

The sound of movement, then tiny hands on his jacket brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down at K, who stared up at him in a worried expression. Yes, he still had the children he made from Nova's -no longer Cloud- cells. They weren't failures, they were successes where Sephiroth was the failure.

 

“Where are your brothers?” He asked, trying to not let his anger into his voice.

 

“Getting something for Momma... He can't walk yet, so we have to carry him.” The scientist raised an eyebrow at the little one and looked at Nova's body.

 

“Is Momma talking to you?”

 

“Yes. He's tired and just needs more sleep.”

 

“I see...” Hojo adjusted his glasses some and grinned when the two older- designated as Y and L- came in with a medical carrying cot. They hurried to the side of the unconscious man and carefully lifted the limp body into the cot.

 

“Mother...” L slightly whimpered as he caressed the sleeping face gently.

 

“Will you stop? You get creepy when you're like that.” Y snarled a little and motioned for the taller to grab the ends of the cot. Without another word, they carried Nova out, not glancing back at K or Hojo. The scientist now smirked, glad that his experiment worked so well. He moved to follow, but was stopped by the little boy who looked up at him with the most innocent expression.

 

“What is it boy? We need to leave.”

 

“Yes... We do... but that doesn't include you, Professor...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.... for now.... Watch out for the next installment!


End file.
